The Unexpected
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Something a bit different... AU Clarisse and Joe have been married 22 yrs and have 4 kids. She never married Rupert. If I say much more it will give the plot away ;) Rated M for safety ha ha Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

After going through my stories on this site several days ago I realized I really wanted to do something VERY different. So I sat thinking, thinking and thinking some more when I came up with this idea, it is completely different so let me explain a little to you...

Queen Clarisse Von Jovan is Genovias Queen. The Royal line has gone through her family line instead. She nearly married Rupert, but was saved by Joseph, who was her high school crush, marrying a week after her 18th birthday. 9 months later she gave birth to Pierre, followed by Philippe a year and one week later. Being blessed with a daughter, Maya 2 year's later and then 11 years later Lilly joined them.

They don't live in the Palace, they live in a house that they had built on the grounds of the Palace. Her parent's (Her Royal Highness) Katherine and (Duke) Robert live in the Palace, where both Pierre and Philippe also live. Obviously all the children have the titles of Prince and Princesses, and one day Pierre will take over from his Mother. Followed by Philippe if the worst was to happen. Their eldest daughter Maya, led her own life wanting to be an entertainer on a Royal Cruise line, where she's been for the last year.

She's returning home today on the day of Clarisse and Joseph's 22nd Wedding Anniversary, which is where this all starts...

* * *

"Good morning." Clarisse smiled as she glided into the kitchen and over to her husband, Joseph.

"Good morning." Joseph smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Mommy." Lilly smiled and ate some of her breakfast while watching her as she stood beside Joseph at the counter.

Smiling over at her then up at Joseph as he put his arm around her shoulders and handed her a cup of coffee "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him before sipping her coffee.

"You aren't staying for breakfast are you?" He asked while lowering his arm, running his hand down her back as she shook her head.

"That's correct, I have a breakfast meeting with Mother, Pierre and the Prime Minister." She said slowly putting her cup down "Though I would much prefer having breakfast with my family here." She sighed while putting her arms up, locking them around his shoulders as they shared a kiss or two.

"Well," He said putting his hands on her sides "We much prefer for you to stay here for breakfast too." He smiled and kissed her while wrapping his arms around her as Lilly smiled over at them.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the halls.

"In the kitchen." Joe called out, kissing Clarisse's neck before they stepped a part.

Sipping her coffee as Pierre walked in, smiling at them.

"Good morning." He cheered.

"Someone's happy this morning." Clarisse smiled as he stood beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Of course, the sun is shining, it's my parent's Anniversary today and my little sister is returning home, what's there not to smile about?" He grinned.

"Oh Mommy, Daddy." Lilly exclaimed as they looked over at her "You didn't wish each other a Happy Anniversary."

"We did." Clarisse nodded with a smile as Pierre looked back at them.

"No you didn't." Lilly exclaimed.

"We did Princess, but upstairs before we came down." Joseph smiled over at her.

"Oh." Lilly answered as Clarisse smiled to herself while looking down.

"Eww." Pierre exclaimed as she looked up at him, followed by Joseph "Seriously..." He exclaimed as Clarisse started laughing.

"What's wrong Pierre?" Lilly asked while standing up.

"Nothing Lil." He said looking towards her and shook his head while looking back at his parents "Anyway Grandma sent me over, the Prime Minister is on his way apparently."

"Ok, I'm just coming." She said looking over at Lilly as she walked around to her "Be good for Daddy and I will see you later." She smiled leaning over slightly, framing her face in her hands.

"Ok Mommy, I always am." She smiled as Clarisse kissed her forehead.

"And you." She said turning to Joseph as he just grinned at her "Oh never mind." She smiled stepping closer, sharing a kiss and a hug as Pierre moved to the door "See you later." She smiled stepping back and headed out the door. Grabbing her coat as the dogs came darting out of the living room "Pierre." She exclaimed while walking to the living room door.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her as she stared in shock.

"You left the door open and now all these dogs," She said motioning to the dogs running around outside the house "Have got our living room dirty." She said looking at him as he walked over to see the mess.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said looking at her then started laughing as she playfully punched his arm.

"You will be." She said shaking her head while zipping her coat up "Joe..." She called out.

"Yes." He said coming into the hall.

"Pierre left the door open, all the dogs got into the living room." She said watching him stand in front of her to check the room "Can you please clean it?"

"Of course." Joseph smiled and kissed her just as Pierre looked over.

"Oh enough of that already, the Prime Ministers car has just pulled up." He said stepping from the front door and started walking down the pathway.

"We've been told." Joseph smiled as Clarisse nodded and stepped back "Don't worry this will all be cleaned up by the time you return later." He nodded.

"Thank you darling." She smiled and walked out, closing the door up behind her.

Walking across the grass with Pierre as the dogs continued to run around them.

"I have your Anniversary present up in my suite, I will give it to you later." Pierre smiled.

"Oh darling, you didn't need to get us anything." She smiled while linking arms with him "Just you being here is enough." She smiled and looked up to see him grinning.

"Thanks," He smiled as she laughed out "By the way, I was wondering if it would be ok if I invite a friend to the dinner tonight?" He asked as she stopped, making him stop and look at him "What's wrong?"

"A friend? As in..." She grinned from ear to ear "Liza?" She smiled.

"Yes as in Liza." He smiled.

"Yes of course she's more than welcome, you both know that." Clarisse smiled and linked arms with him again as they carried on towards the Palace steps "By the way, what kind of mood is your Grandmother in today?" She asked.

"She's ok, which did surprise me seeing though we're having this meeting so early." He smiled.

"Yes, that is surprising." She nodded as they hurried up the stairs just as the doors opened "Good morning Mother." She beamed.

"Good morning darling." She smiled and kissed both her cheeks "And Happy Anniversary." She smiled taking hold of her hand "More of that later though, we have a meeting to attend." She added while pulling her through the foyer and over to her office door.

"I know, but give me a chance to at least take my coat off first?" She exclaimed as they suddenly stopped at the door and watched her as she motioned to remove her coat "Thank you." She said taking it off and put it over her arm.

"Ready now?" Her Mother asked.

"Yes." Clarisse nodded as Pierre laughed behind her.

"Don't get cheeky Pierre," His Grandmother exclaimed "You're never to old to be put over my knee you know." She said firmly and watched as both Clarisse and Pierre gasped, followed by laughing "Now what's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing Mother." Clarisse exclaimed while putting her hand up to her mouth, trying to compose herself "Shall we go in before this gets out of hand?" She asked.

"Yes, let's." Katherine nodded while looking at her then Pierre before turning to the door, walking in with them following as Clarisse smirked back at Pierre, who had to laugh a little bit more. "Here we are." She smiled as Clarisse headed over to the coat stand, hanging her coat up and brushed her hair back behind her ears before turning to see the Prime Minister standing beside someone she's never met before "Clarisse, dear." Katherine smiled "This is Rupert Renaldi, he's going to be joining Parliament."

"Oh, I see." Clarisse nodded while stepping closer and shook his hand "It's nice to meet you." She smiled and watched him kiss the back of her hand.

"Like wise, Your Majesty." He smiled as Pierre and and Katherine watched them.

"Anyone for tea?" Katherine asked as Rupert looked towards her then back at Clarisse.

"Um... excuse me for just a moment, please." Clarisse smiled excusing herself "Mother may I have a word, please."

"Of course dear." She nodded and looked towards the guests "Be right back." She nodded and followed her out the office and over into the private living area "What's wrong dear."

"What's wrong?" She said turning around to face her "What's wrong is what is he doing here?" She asked while pointing to the door "You know very well who that is and that we've met before, what's he doing here Mother."

"Well he needs our approval to join Parliament officially." Katherine answered "I'm not sure I follow the bit that I'm meant to know who he is though." She said putting her hands together in front of her as Clarisse sat at the table, holding her head in her hands "What's wrong."

"You mean to tell me you don't remember?" She asked looking up at her as she shook her head "Mom that's Rupert, the one I dumped Joseph for when we were 16?"

"Not the one you... you know." Katherine exclaimed as Clarisse nodded "That's him?" Katherine exclaimed while pointing to the door "I didn't realize." She whispered sitting down "I'm so sorry."

"I know it shouldn't bother me, as Joseph forgave me and well you know the rest, but how do you think Joseph is going to feel when he see's him around here?" Clarisse said looking at her "I broke his heart years ago Mom, I was thankful he forgave me but honestly I can't do it again." She said shaking her head "I really don't feel comfortable approving his request." Clarisse said softly.

"I understand." Katherine nodded and watched her daughter hold her head in her hands again "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be Mother it's fine, you weren't to know." She whispered not lifting her head.

"I will talk to the Prime Minister and explain things." Katherine nodded as Clarisse looked up.

"No I will, I will go and talk to Rupert." Clarisse said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, I will tell him that I don't feel comfortable approving his request." She said straightening out her blouse.

"Ok darling." Katherine nodded and watched her walk out the room.

After talking with Rupert Clarisse remained in her office as everyone else left. After updating Joseph with everyone, Katherine gave him a cup of coffee and told him to take it to Clarisse.

Standing in the doorway of her office for several seconds watching her sip the coffee she had in her hands, only to pull a face and spit it back out when she realized it was cold.

"I have some hot coffee for you?" He smiled while walking in and closed the door behind him as Clarisse looked up.

"Thank you sweetheart," She smiled while leaning over, putting the cold cup of coffee on the coffee table then sat back, drawing her legs up to her chest as he sat down next to her and gave her the coffee "Thank you." She smiled taking a sip "That is much better." She nodded and watched him wrap his arm around her legs.

"Your Mother told me about Rupert," He started as she looked at him in surprise.

"Are you mad?" She asked as he looked at her "I'm sorry that I accepted his approval to join Parliament..."

"I'm not mad," He said shaking his head "Scared, but not mad." He added while rubbing her thigh.

"Why are you scared for?" She asked, leaning over and put her cup down on the coffee table before sitting back "You have no reason to be scared." She whispered while parting her legs and extended her arms to him.

Looking at her a second before turning, sitting between her legs and rested his back against her front as she locked her arms around his shoulders.

"This time it's business," She whispered in his ear "You're the one I love, I would never ever ever break your heart again sweetheart, I promise you." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." She said taking hold of his hand, playing with his wedding ring "Today is our 22nd Wedding Anniversary," She smiled "The day I married you I told you that you were stuck with me for the rest of your life and I ment it." She smiled as he laughed.

"That's true." He smiled while turning to look at her.

"And just look at everything we've created over the years, we have a beautiful home, a lovely family." She smiled while cupping his cheek "You are my world Joseph and no matter what happens you always will be." She smiled and lent closer, kissing him as he put his free arm up, placing his hand on the back of her head.

Watching him as he lent back against the back of the couch, rubbing her thigh as she locked her leg around him, smiling as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know that with him being in Parliament now we will be seeing a fair bit of each other." She started, feeling him tipping his head back to look at her "But as I said, that's all it's going to be for." She said looking at his face "I promise." She smiled slowly running her finger up over the buttons of his shirt "So there is no need to get jealous."

"Okay." He smiled and reached up to kiss her as someone knocked on the door "Just a moment," He called out and looked back at Clarisse, sharing a kiss.

"Mom, Dad It's me." Maya called out from behind the door.

"Maya's home." Joseph exclaimed and quickly jumped up, followed by Clarisse as they rushed over to the door opening it to be faced with a surprise.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?" Clarisse exclaimed as Maya stood holding her hand up, showing them the ring.

"Who's engaged?" Katherine asked while coming into the foyer, reading the paper and slowly looked up as Maya turned to her "Maya?" She said raising her eyebrow "You're pregnant..." She said slowly.

"No Grandma..." Maya giggled while shaking her head "Just engaged."

"You better not be pregnant young lady." Clarisse said as everyone looked at her.

"I'm not Momma." Maya smiled while stepping closer and hugged her as Katherine shook her head.

"Ok, well... Welcome home." She smiled as they stepped apart "It's good to have you home darling." Clarisse smiled.

"I agree." Joseph smiled as he and Maya hugged "We have really missed you."

"Aww I have missed you too." Maya smiled "Where's Lilly and my Brothers?" She asked looking around them.

"I don't actually know.." Clarisse said looking at Joseph.

"They are out on their horses," He smiled at Clarisse then Maya "Where is your Husband to be? When do we get to meet him?" He asked.

"Soon, he's doing a couple things in town with his Father, then he will be here." Maya smiled.

"Great, we can't wait." Clarisse smiled and put her arm around Maya's shoulders "For now though, let's go and catch up." She smiled as she turned back to Joseph, extending her hand for him. Smiling as he took it and they started walking towards the private living area.

* * *

Later that evening, Joseph stood in the suite doing his cufflinks while waiting for Clarisse to come out of the bedroom. When she did she took his breath away, walking in the room in a seductive way, stopping near the chair and looked at him. As he stood taking in every detail of her red knee length cocktail dress, loving the spaghetti straps with chiffon overlay bodice, and rhinestones trim adorns the empire waist. Looking her up and down, his mouth absolutely watering at the sight as she smiled.

"You look amazing." He smiled running his eyes down her legs then slowly back up as she put her arm down at her side motioning for him to keep going up "What?" He shrugged making eye contact "I can't help it if my wife looks delicious." He smiled as she laughed out.

"I take it this dress meets your approval?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh god yes it does." He nodded unable to take his eyes from her "Do we really need to go to this dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Yes we do." Clarisse smiled while slipping on her jacket.

"Damn." He smiled while walking over and kissed her neck as she tilted her head slightly.

"Are you ready?" She asked and watched him nodding while taking her hand, bringing it up to his face kissing her fingers "Shall we go then?" She asked.

"Yes if we must." He chuckled and smiled as she led him from the suite.

Heading downstairs and over to the Palace where the rest of the family were waiting, leaving a few moments later to head to the restaurant where the meal was taking place.

After everyone had eaten they moved into the VIP bar where Joseph made a thank you speech and told everyone to enjoy themselves. Making their way around the room as the Jazz band started playing, getting people up on the dance floor.

"Clari, darling." Her Mother smiled as she sat down beside her.

"Yes Mother." Clarisse smiled and sipped her drink.

"I wanted to ask you something, well I wanted to years ago actually..." She started as Clarisse put her glass down and looked at her "After today the question returned, I never asked you why did you dump Joseph for him all those years ago?" She whispered.

"Can we not talk about it tonight?" Clarisse answered and watched her nod her head.

"Of course," Katherine answered and watched as Clarisse looked over at Joseph as he laughed with his friends. Noticing her tilt her head as her smile grew, Katherine looked over to see Joseph smiling over at her. Smiling to herself she stood up and went back over to her table, sitting down as Joseph sat down beside Clarisse, putting his arm around her back as he kissed her neck.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear before pulling his head back.

"Thank you, you look beautiful too." She smiled and watched him look down.

"I never noticed earlier, you're wearing the necklace I bought you." He smiled taking hold of the heart pendant and looked back up into her eyes "It suits you."

"Thank you and yes I am." She smiled while looking down, putting her hand up taking hold of it as he let go "You bought it me for our Anniversary," She smiled and looked up to see him smiling at her "So of course I'm going to wear it." She smiled as he lent forward and kissed her several times.

Taking her hand "Come dance with me?" He asked, kissing her once before standing up.

"Okay." She smiled, standing up as he led her to the dance floor.

Both of their parents and their children stood watching and taking photos as they started swaying slowly to the music. Getting lost in their thoughts as they smiled lovingly at each other.

All too soon though the night was over and as everyone left in the cars, Joseph and Clarisse decided to walk home, hand in hand, laughing and smiling together.

"Did Josh show you the pictures of his and Maria's new arrival?" Joseph smiled towards her.

"He did, isn't he the cutest?" She smiled back at him with a shiver.

"Oh gosh you're freezing?" He asked, slipping off his jacket and stepped behind her.

Turning her head a little as he put his jacket over her shoulders "I was ok, I could of lasted until we got home." Clarisse smiled while holding onto it.

"I don't care," He shrugged with a smile and wrapped his arm around her back as they carried on walking "What did they call him? He did tell me but I can't remember."

"I think they called him, Adam." She said looking at him.

"Ahh yes that's it." He smiled watching her a second as she looked ahead.

Walking onto the Palace grounds shortly after.

"Am I right in thinking that Lilly is staying in the Palace tonight?" He asked, locking his fingers with hers.

"Yes that's correct." She smiled at him, while walking closer and placed her free hand on his arm as he held their hands down between them.

"Oh I must say, I do like that idea." He smiled at her as they started walking across the grass.

"Wait a second." She stopped, leaning over a little and slipped off her shoes one by one with her hands as he stood watching "That is much better." She smiled as he took her shoes "I can carry them you know."

"I know," He smiled and locked his hand with hers again as they carried on walking to their house "I have a silly question..."

"Ok, what's that?" She asked while putting her free hand on his arm again, holding is other hand close to her.

"Well seeing Josh's photos got me thinking..." He smiled as she looked at him.

"You're not thinking what I think you are thinking?" She asked as they stopped near the gate to their house.

"If you are thinking what I am thinking then yeah." He smiled and looked down as they headed up the pathway to their door.

"We already have 4 kids Joseph," She said turning around, being taken by surprise as he stepped closer and pressed her back against the door.

"Yes what about it?" He asked while placing his hand on her side "It would be nice to have another baby running around, don't you think?" He asked with a smile.

"Joseph we are too old to be parent's now." She said looking up at him as she reached over and put her hand on the door handle, opening the door slowly.

"How are we too old?" He asked as they walked in the door "We are both forty." He smiled as she took her shoes "We still got plenty of time left." He chuckled and closed the door, locking it as Clarisse walked through to the living room.

He stood waiting as she came back out moments later carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine. Stopping at the stairs she looked back over at him with a smile.

"Can you maybe turn the lights off down here and make sure the doors are locked, while I go on upstairs?" She smiled.

"Of course." He nodded and watched her walk up the stairs, checking out her legs as she reached the top. Smiling to himself as he quickly checked everything and headed upstairs.

Walking into the bedroom just as she dropped her dress to the floor, closing the distance between them where they stood kissing for a few moments before moving it to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for reading and a bigger thanks to those who left me a review, here is part two. Enjoy!

xXx

The following day.

Smiling to herself as she walked into the kitchen, finding Joseph sat at the table sipping his coffee while reading the paper.

"Here you are." She said softly while standing behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders as he turned his head to look at her "I was surprised to find you gone this morning, why didn't you wake me?" She asked leaning against his back while looking down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Because you were sleeping peacefully." He smiled up at her "And I didn't want to disturb you." He smiled as she lowered her head and kissed him while running her hands over his chest.

"I see." She nodded as she lent over a little, resting the side of her face against his head as she ran her hands through his chest hair "Now why aren't you wearing a t-shirt or something?" She asked.

"Well because I went for a run to the local shop to get the papers, when I returned I was really hot and sweaty so I took it off to cool down." He said putting his hands up and took her hands, kissing them both "I need to go have a shower in a bit." He added and turned the page in the paper.

"I see." She nodded to herself.

"Anyway how did sleeping beauty sleep?" He asked while watching her stand beside him as he put his arm around her legs under her robe.

"I slept very well." She smiled down at him "You?"

"I did too." He smiled up at her for a second before looking back at the paper as she checked the time.

"Ten to eight." She smiled to herself with a small nod "Plenty of time." She whispered to herself as Joseph looked up.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled and kissed him "Anyway, I think I'm going to go and have a shower." She said taking his cup, sipping the coffee as she walked over to the door.

Realizing she took his cup he turned to look at her as she smiled over at him before walking through the door, turning back to the paper with a small chuckle when he suddenly looked up and towards the door. Looking back at the paper he quickly folded it up while standing up and walked over to the door, pushing it open to see Clarisse stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. Smiling at each other for just a second before she hurried up the stairs laughing out as he rushed after her.

* * *

"Momma?" Maya called out from the foyer as she closed the front door.

"In the kitchen." Clarisse called out.

Smiling as she walked through the kitchen door with Lilly, seeing Joseph pulling back from Clarisse as she laughed and picked up her coffee.

"Good morning darlings." Clarisse smiled as Lilly stood beside her, kissing her cheek then Joseph's.

"Good morning Momma." Maya smiled hugging Clarisse then Joseph.

"What do we owe this pleasure so early?" Joseph asked as Clarisse sipped her coffee.

"I do live here you know?" Maya laughed as she looked at them.

"Well you haven't for the last year." Joseph smirked.

"Joseph..." Clarisse exclaimed "He's just teasing you darling." She smiled as Maya nodded.

"Anyway I came to see if you had a free hour to have lunch with me and Oliver this afternoon?" She asked while sitting at the table opposite Clarisse.

"Yes about that," Joseph started "What happened to him last night?" He asked as Clarisse lent forward, resting her arms on the table and looked at Maya.

"He got caught up with something to do with his Father, that's why I want him to come today." She said and looked at them both "Please?"

"Well I'm free after my meeting that will finish around 12, it will more than likely go over a few minutes but if you don't mind waiting then I'm up for it." Clarisse said looking at her then at Joseph.

"So am I." Joseph smiled as Clarisse stood up, standing beside him.

"Where did you want to have lunch?" Clarisse asked and looked down at Joseph as he reached up, putting his arm around her and his hand on her hip.

"Here, the Palace is going to be busy." She said "Grandma has her friends over today."

"Oh okay... here it is then." She smiled and laughed out as Joseph pulled her quickly onto his lap as Maya raised her eyebrow "Joseph let me go, the children?" She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, trapping one of her arms in his grasp.

"Don't mind..." He smiled and lifted his head "Do you girls?"

"No..." Both girls answered.

"I think it's cute." Maya smiled and watched as Joseph looked back up at Clarisse as Lilly went out into the back garden with the dogs.

"See the girls think it's cute." He smiled.

"Ok fine, but can I at least have my arm back?" She asked looking at him as he nodded "Thank you." She smiled as he let her go a little to free her arm and move on his lap better.

"God I love you." He whispered while looking into her eyes then kissed her jaw as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders while putting her other hand on his arm "Why do you have to wear a polo neck for?" He asked, looking up into her eyes.

"You know why." She answered while looking down as he smiled.

Hearing what her Mother said she looked over at them as they shared a kiss, shaking her head as she looked back down at the paper. Looking back up moments later when she noticed her Dad rubbing his hand over her Mom's stomach.

"Anyway." She said standing up as they stopped and looked at her "I'm going to go up to my suite." She smiled as Lilly came back in.

"Okay darling." Clarisse smiled and watched her walk out the kitchen. Smiling as she looked over at Lilly about to pour herself some juice "Oh darling let me do that." She said going to get up but gasped as Joseph wouldn't let her go.

"Let her do it, she's old enough now." He whispered as she looked at her.

"But..." She stopped as he raised his eyebrow at her "Joseph she has a tall glass and its the big..." Stopping as the glass tipped over, smashing on the side "See?" She exclaimed as Joseph unwrapped his arms "I knew this would happen." She said grabbing some cloth as Lilly stepped back.

"I'm sorry Mommy." She whispered.

"It's ok darling," Clarisse answered starting to wipe up the juice and moved a bit of the glass, cutting her finger as she did "Oh ouch." She gasped quickly pulling her hand away and put her finger in her mouth as Joseph stood up.

"Let me have a look?" He asked as she shook her head "Clarisse?" He said and watched her slowly look up and remove her finger "Ok, Lilly can you get me the first aid box please?" He asked looking at her as she nodded "And you, you come with me?" He said still holding onto her hand as he walked them over to the sink, moving her hand under the tap as he turned it on.

"Daddy I can't reach it." Lilly said looking over at them as he stood close to Clarisse whispering something to her "Daddy?" She said as he looked over at her "I can't reach it."

"Ok sweetheart." He answered looking at Clarisse "Stay there and don't move." He said and walked over to the cupboard.

After getting the first aid box he got Lilly a drink then see to Clarisse's finger, putting a plaster on as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Doctor Elizondo." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed her "Now go and sit down, I will see to the mess." He said putting everything back in the first aid box.

"Yes Sir." She teased as he smirked at her, watching as she went and sat down next to Lilly before carrying on.

* * *

Several hours later, half hour after her meeting was meant to have ended Clarisse finally rushed through the front door of their home. Rushing into the kitchen to see Maya sat drinking her tea.

"Where's everyone?" She asked as Maya looked up.

"Oh Oliver is out with Lilly she's showing him around the garden, Daddy is up getting changed." She smiled.

"Ok, give me 10 minutes I need to get changed." She smiled and headed out the kitchen and up to the suite.

Rushing in through the door as she removed her polo neck and walked through to her closet as Joseph turned to watch her.

"Running late too?" Joseph asked as he stood in her doorway watching her find another top.

"Yes." She nodded pulling out another polo neck and then put it back "The meeting ran over," She said shaking her head pulling another top out "This will do." She said stepping back and took it from her hanger as Joseph watched her "How come you were late?" She asked.

"Oh I was helping your Father with something, losing track of time." He asked as she slipped on the polo neck and pulled it down.

"I see." Clarisse said slipping off her shoes while undoing her pants "We aren't making a good first impression so far, are we." She sighed while leaning over and pushed her pants down, removing them quickly.

"Maya doesn't mind, she said that Oliver understands we are busy people." He said watching her, checking out her backside as she went through her stuff to find something to wear.

"Joseph... stop it." She said carrying on finding something to wear.

"I'm not doing anything." He said and laughed watching her turn her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Yes you were." She smiled as she pulled out a pair of pants and a knee length skirt.

"So what if I was?" He smiled while walking over and wrapped his arms around her waist "You are my Wife, I'm allowed to check you out." He smiled and kissed her cheek as she looked at the skirt then the pants "I would go with the skirt, that way I get to see your beautiful legs." He smiled against her ear "Those beautiful legs."

"Joseph." Clarisse laughed as she turned her head "Stop it, please." She said as he stepped back, watching her turn to him "And for that I am going to wear pants." She smiled putting the skirt back.

"Oh that's not fair." He exclaimed and watched her slip on the pants, pulling them up and rushed over to her shoes as she done them up "You look much better in a skirt."

"I don't care." She said looking over at him then back at her shoes while grabbing a pair and slipped them on before standing in front of the mirror "Oh that will do." She said quickly rushing to sort out her hair and redone her make up as Joseph sat laughing.

"Are you ready now?" He asked as she stood up.

"Yes." She nodded "I think so." She smiled "Let's go and meet our future Son in Law." She smiled as Joseph took her hand.

* * *

After a wonderful afternoon spent with Maya and her fiance, Oliver, Clarisse headed to the kitchen with Maya to clean away the lunch things.

"Sooo?" Maya smiled as she passed some plates down to Clarisse "What did you think?" She asked while watching her put them in the dishwasher.

"He's nice, seems like a decent young man." She smiled while standing up and closed the dishwasher door while looking at her "Though he looks awfully familiar." She said walking over to the sink and washed her hands as Maya moved and sat at the counter "I've probably seen him around town or something." She said drying her hands and turned to Maya as she ate a crisp.

"Probably but you probably find him familiar because you went to school with his Father." Maya smiled and ate another crisp.

"Did I?" She asked while walking over and took a crisp "Who's his father then?" She asked and stuck the crisp in her mouth with a smile.

"Rupert Renaldi." She said and watched as Clarisse choked on the crisp "Momma?" Maya exclaimed as Clarisse put her hand up.

"I'm okay." She said and coughed "Rupert Renaldi is Oliver's Father?" She exclaimed as she looked at Maya.

"Yes." Maya nodded "What's wrong."

"Nothing, but please don't tell your Father, I will have to do that." Clarisse whispered.

"Why?" Maya whispered back as Joseph walked into the kitchen.

"Hey darling." Clarisse smiled as he looked up at her.

"Hello." He said looking at Maya then back at Clarisse "Why do I get a feeling you two are plotting something?"

"Us?" Clarisse laughed "Never." She smiled at Maya.

"I'm going to go upstairs, see you later." Maya smiled and headed out the kitchen.

"Alright, what's going on?" Joseph asked and watched Clarisse sip her drink.

"What makes you think something's going on?" She asked nervously as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"How long have we been married?" He asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"Alright." She exclaimed "I need to talk to you." Clarisse said.

"Do I need to sit down?" He asked and watched her slowly nodding.

"You may want to." She answered and watched him take a seat at the counter "Okay." She said softly while standing beside him and put her arm around his back as he looked at her "You know how happy Maya is? And is excited about marrying Oliver?" She asked as he looked at her.

"Yes... What about it?" He asked.

"I want you to remember that when I tell you this next bit, I want you to remember our Daughter's happiness and how important it is to her." She said softly.

"Ok Clarisse, you're freaking me out a little now." He said looking at her as she took a deep breath "What's going on?"

"I um..." She said taking another deep breath "His Father is Rupert," She exclaimed and watched him pull his head back "I found out minutes before you came in the kitchen."

"What? Are you serious?" He asked and looked at the counter as he realized that they do look alike "Ahh yes I can see it now." He whispered and shook his head "I don't believe this." He said looking up at Clarisse "How did this happen?"

"We can't control who our children fall in love with." Clarisse whispered as Joseph moved from the stool and walked around the counter.

"I know we can't..." He said looking up at her "My daughter is going to marry a Renaldi?" He said getting a little angry "I don't believe this." He said shaking his head.

"I know." Clarisse said softly while walking around to him "I know this is hard but she's happy with Oliver, and we want her to be happy, don't we?" She asked while putting her hands on his sides while looking up in his eyes.

"Yes... But a Renaldi?" He asked while looking down at her.

"I know." She said sadly while looking down.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Joseph said stepping back "Don't worry I will be back before you have to leave to meet Ashton." He said heading to the door.

"Joseph..." She said watching him look back "I'm sorry." She whispered and watched him walk out.

Sighing she moved and sat down at the counter trying to work out how much things can change in a space of 24 hours.

A couple hours later he returned, and stood in the doorway to the living room to see Clarisse helping Lilly with her homework at the table.

"Hey." He said softly while walking in as they both looked up at him.

"Hello." Clarisse said looking at him then at Lilly.

"Lilly, can you give me and your Mom a few minutes please?" He asked while putting his hands on the back of her chair and watched her turn to Clarisse.

"It's ok, we will finish this in a little while." Clarisse smiled while rubbing Lilly's back and watched her stand up.

They both watched her walk out then looked at each other.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Clarisse asked while turning in her seat.

"So so." He said and moved over, sitting on the couch "It cleared my head a bit." He said looking at her.

"Well that's good." She said watching him "I know you don't like what's going on, I don't either but we really do have to deal with it and try to move on Joseph." She said looking at him.

"I know." He said and patted the space beside him for her to join him "Please?" He said looking over at her.

"Okay." She said and stood up, walking over and sat beside him.

"I know we have to accept this, our little girl is getting married to the love of her life after all." He said taking Clarisse's hand as she turned to him a little "And even though I can't stand the thought, I will accept it." He said looking at her "I know it will be hard but I will try and put the past behind us."

"Okay." She nodded a little "I'm proud of you." She whispered as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you." He whispered and kissed her, before resting his head on the top of hers as she rested hers on his shoulders.

"Besides..." Clarisse started while stretching her fingers out on top of his, smiling at their wedding bands "You got me didn't you?" She asked, tipping her head back.

"Yes I did." He smiled as she lifted her head.

"So you're the lucky one." She smiled moving her head closer.

"I love you." He whispered and pressed his lips against hers.

Stopping seconds later when they hear someone clearing their throat, both looking towards the door behind them to see Maya stood smiling at them.

"Hey." She smiled "I was just wondering if it would be ok if Oliver stayed over tonight?"

"Um..." Clarisse started.

"Of course." Joseph answered as Clarisse looked at him "He's more than welcome."

"Thanks Daddy." Maya smiled "Now you can carry on with what you were up to." She smiled and walked away.

"Are you sure about that?" Clarisse whispered as he looked at her.

"Yes." He nodded while sitting back, pulling her back with him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "I've got you after all." He smiled as she laughed.

"Yes you have." She smiled up at him "And I love you too." She whispered and reached up, kissing him a couple times before resting her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

Leaving the Palace Clarisse headed to meet her friend Ashton who arrived back in Genovia today after a few months away.

"Ahh here she is." Ashton smiled while standing up.

"Hello Ashton," Clarisse smiled as she stood beside her and gave her a hug "How are you?" She asked while stepping back and put her bag on the table.

"I'm great thank you, what about yourself?" Ashton asked while sitting down.

"I'm great too." She smiled while slipping off her jacket and put it over the back of her chair while sitting down "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright." Ashton smiled as Clarisse pulled her bag onto her lap "I'm loving your polo neck." She smiled as Clarisse looked up from her bag "How many this time?" She asked and sipped her wine.

"Four." She laughed and picked up her water taking a couple sips.

"Four?" Ashton exclaimed "Wow thats a new record for Joe." She laughed and watched as Clarisse nodded and put her glass down.

"Yes it is." Clarisse laughed and picked up the menu "I don't know why I even look at this for as I order the same every time." She smiled closing it as the waiter stood beside her "I will have the Genovian chicken caesar and a glass of white wine please." She said handing the menu back and pointed to her guard sat at the table behind them "And whatever he has charge it to my bill please?" She smiled.

"Of course." The waiter smiled and looked at Ashton.

"I will have what she's having, but instead of a glass of wine why not bring the whole bottle." She smiled as Clarisse looked at her.

"Of course." The waiter smiled taking her menu and walked off.

"So tell me, what's new? What's been going on with you since I have been away?" Ashton asked.

"Oh the same old stuff, meeting after meeting... Oh you never guess who's back in town?" Clarisse answered.

"Maya?" She said smiling over at Clarisse "I saw her out in town earlier with a very handsome young man. He looked very familiar though but I couldn't place him, who are his parents?" Ashton asked as the waiter brought the bottle of wine and two glasses over "Thank you." She smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled up at him then looked at Ashton "Well yes, Maya too. But that wasn't who I was going to say but yes, his father is Rupert Renaldi and he's back in town." She said while picking up her glass and took a couple sips as Ashton gasped.

"Rupert Renaldi is Maya's boyfriends father!? You've got to be kidding me...what did Joe say?" Ashton asked as Clarisse put her glass down.

"Not much, he's a bit angry but what can he do?" Clarisse said looking at her while resting her arms on the table as Ashton nodded a little.

"I would imagine him to be angry. How do you feel about this? It must be hard seeing Rupert after all these years." Ashton asked.

"It is, and not only that, he's the new member of Parliament. I had to approve it yesterday of all days." She said while shaking her head slightly.

"Did Mother at least warn you before you walked into the meeting?" Ashton asked.

"No she didn't, she claimed she forgot who he was." She said looking at Ashton "I mean come on I nearly married him, how could she forget?" She replied while shaking her head.

"Does Joe know he is the new member because the Joe I know would be furious that he is back in your life." Ashton asked as Clarisse nodded.

"He does and while I was in my office after the meeting trying to figure out how I was going to tell Joe, she done it for me. He's scared, and then today with meeting Oliver and finding out who he is, it just added to everything." She sighed.

"Well I guess that explains Joes new record! He must be marking his territory." Ashton said and took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, he must be." Clarisse nodded while looking down with a small smile.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Ashton asked as Clarisse looked back up at her.

"Well you know it is hard to stop someone who has you pinned down." Clarisse said and started laughing with Ashton.

"That's true." She smiled as Clarisse nodded and looked down "Is Rupert still married?" Ashton asked as Clarisse looked up.

"No they divorced several years ago, according to Oliver." Clarisse replied.

"Well I think you need to have a private meeting with Rupert and tell him that although he has the right now that he is a member of Parliament you would prefer not to dance with him or engage with him in any activity outside of work." Ashton said.

"I did that before the meeting, I told him all that and if he didn't agree then I wouldn't approve his request. I can't bare the thought of having any kind of meeting with that man private or in a group, Imagine what and how Joe is going to feel knowing that I must do at some point?" Clarisse said sadly while looking up at Ashton.

"Okay well hopefully he will get it and not push you." Ashton said and sipped her wine.

"Hopefully." Clarisse nodded and looked at her "And to top it off, Joe wants us to have another baby."

"What?" Ashton gasped "And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." Clarisse answered.

"Well maybe if you and Joe do have another baby, it will give Rupert a sign not to try anything?" Ashton said.

"Hmmm... Maybe." Clarisse said looking at her "We will see." Clarisse nodded a little as the waiter brought the meals over "Yum, thank you." Clarisse smiled up at him as he smiled down at her.

* * *

Arriving home just before midnight, grabbing a glass of water she headed up to find Joe sat reading in the arm chair with his feet up on the footstool.

"Well hello you." She smiled as she walked around and stood beside him "I thought you'd be in bed."

"Well I was on my way there in a few minutes." He smiled and watched her put her glass down on the end table, then stepped over his legs before straddling him on the chair "What's this?" He asked closing the book as she sat on his legs.

"I just wanted to let you know, I've been thinking about us having another baby." She smiled while taking his hands, locking their fingers together "I think it's not a bad idea, but please don't get your hopes up."

"Okay." He smiled, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs as she lent forward and kissed him.

"Anyway." She said sitting back on his legs "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Well Lilly is in bed," He said putting his hands on her thighs "And Maya and Oliver are out." He smiled as she lent forward putting her hands on the back of the chair.

"Well how about we call it a night then?" She asked.

"I like that idea." He grinned while watching her stand up and took his hand as he stood up.

Smiling as she lead him through to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a couple quick thank you's. First of all I wanted to say a thank you to everyone for reading this story, second thanks to those taking the time to leave me reviews, and for adding me to your follows and faves! You are the best ;) _

_And a bigger thank you to my chum for all your help on this part ;) You're the BEST! Love Ya xox_

**xXx**

One Month Later.

After getting some coffee from the Palace kitchen Clarisse headed to her office, walking in to find her Mother already there, sitting at her desk going through some paperwork while waiting for Clarisse to arrive.

"You're here early?" Clarisse said while closing the door as her Mother looked up.

"Well I could say the same thing about you." She smiled over her glasses at her then looked down at the paperwork as Clarisse made her way over to her desk.

"I couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?" Clarisse said while standing beside her desk and sipped her coffee while holding the cup in both her hands when she noticed the flowers on the table by the window "When did these flowers arrive?" She asked while putting her cup down and walked over to them as her Mother looked up.

"Oh just a few moments before you arrived." Katherine smiled while looking down for a second then back up at Clarisse as she read the card "Joseph's must have done something pretty bad for him to be sending flowers here everyday." She said as Clarisse looked over at her while putting the card back in the envelope.

"Yeah." Clarisse nodded slowly while grabbing the flowers and walked out her office as Katherine watched.

Returning a few minutes later as Katherine looked up "Where did you go?" She asked as Clarisse closed the door and walked back over to her desk.

"I went and threw them in the bin." She said motioning for her to get up.

"Oh sorry." Katherine nodded while standing up and moved so Clarisse could sit down. Watching her for a few seconds as she sipped her coffee then moved around to the front of the desk.

"So Mother," Clarisse started while slipping on her glasses "What do we have to do today?" She asked and passed the papers that she was going through to her.

"Well you only need to do your paperwork this morning." Katherine smiled while taking it "I have a couple charity meetings today, unless you would like to join me?"

"No thank you Mother." Clarisse said looking at her "I'm going to stay and catch up with the paperwork." She said.

"Ok, well I will be around for the next hour or so, if you need me I will either be in the kitchen or my office." Katherine said watching her.

"Ok Mother." Clarisse said, not looking up.

"Darling?" Katherine said as Clarisse looked up "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Well you don't seem your normal self, and you look pale." Katherine said.

"Well I'm fine, just tired." Clarisse replied and looked down.

"Ok..." Katherine said watching her "I will leave you too it then." She said "Oh by the way your two sisters are coming for lunch today, I thought it would be nice if we all had lunch together." She said as Clarisse looked up.

"I will see what I am doing around that time." She said watching her Mother walk to the door.

"Okay." Katherine nodded and walked out, heading to the kitchen.

After getting herself some coffee she was about to walk out when Joseph came in.

"Well good morning." Katherine smiled.

"Good morning Mom." He smiled at her while walking over to get himself some coffee.

"The flowers you sent to Clari again this morning were lovely," Katherine said while walking over to the door as Joseph stopped and turned to her "Though I'm afraid if you want Clarisse to forgive you then you are going to have to do more than flowers as she's been throwing them out everyday." She said and sipped her coffee.

"Pardon me?" He said while watching her lower her cup and look over at him.

"Anyway I have to get to my office," She smiled "If I know you, you will try that little bit harder now you know." She smiled "Have a great day." She said and walked out.

Joseph stood in surprise for a few moments before heading to Clarisse's office, walking in without knocking "So I hear I have been sending you flowers everyday?" He said while closing the door behind him.

Looking up from her paperwork as she laid her pen down "Who told you that?" She asked while thinking that whoever it was would be getting a piece if her mind later.

"It doesn't matter who it was, what does matter however is who is really sending you flowers?" He said while watching her.

"No one important...surely whoever told you also told you that I have been tossing them away as soon as they come?" She said standing to move in front of him.

"Damn it Clarisse that doesn't answer my question! I deserve to know who is sending MY wife flowers daily!" Joe exclaimed while looking at her.

Just then Charlotte knocked on the door and entered without waiting for permission, as she entered holding the box of chocolates she see the scene before her and had silently reprimanded herself for not waiting.

"Your Majesty these just came for you." She said placing the candy on the side table as she made her way quickly back to the door "I'm sorry for interrupting ma'am." She added and hurried out the door, pulling it up behind her.

Walking over to where Charlotte placed the candy he retrieved the card that read "I remember how much you loved these. Always Rupert x." Looking over at Clarisse "You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed.

"Joseph it's not what you think." She said walking over to him, placing her hand on his back.

Pulling away from her "Really? Please tell me you have been throwing these away too?" He asked, not taking his eyes from her.

Hanging her head to hide her eyes "Well not exactly...I have been giving them to the maids and to Charlotte, I didn't see a reason to throw them away." She said quietly "But I promise you I haven't had a single piece!" She added while looking up at him.

"I can't believe this...this is just like before!" He said turning to face her "Please tell me that him being back in your life had nothing to do with you all of a sudden changing your mind about having a baby?"

"Joe please can we just sit down and talk about this?" Clarisse begged "Please?"

"I don't believe it! It did have to do with him..." Walking to the door he turned back to look at her "I can't believe that after all the years you are still letting him affect the decision you make without any regard for how I feel or how it will affect us." He said while shaking his head.

"Joseph please listen to me?" Clarisse exclaimed as she watched him storm out, slamming the door behind himself.

Breaking down into tears she moved back over to her desk and grabbed a tissue. After sorting herself enough to be able to talk she picked up the phone and called Ashton, heading out her office a short while later.

"Hey flower." Her Father, Robert said from his office door.

Stopping she looked over at him "Hello Father." She said wrapping her cardigan around her front and folded her arms to keep it closed as he looked over seeing her puffy red eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He said while walking over, standing in front of her "And don't tell me it's nothing." He said softly.

"Just having some..." She said shaking her head "I'm dealing with it, um..." She started while looking towards the door then back at him "Have you seen Joe?"

"Not for a while but Shades said just a few moments ago that he went out riding." He said putting his hands up onto the top of her arms "Did you fight?" He asked and watched her put one of her hands up onto her forehead.

"Sort of, yeah." She nodded and put her arm back down while looking at him "I should of guessed that he would go riding, he does that when he's angry." She said softly while looking down.

"Want me to have a word with him when he returns?" He asked as she looked up.

"Oh no, it's alright." She said shaking her head "I'm going to go over to the house, Ashton's on her way over." She said looking towards her Mother's office "Please don't tell her where I am." She whispered while looking back at him.

"I won't don't worry." He whispered while stepping closer and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest "I'm here if you need my shoulder, Okay flower?"

"Thank you Daddy." Clarisse whispered while putting her arms around his waist for a second.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked and watched them step apart.

"Nothing is going on dear." Robert said and motioned for Clarisse to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Katherine asked while watching her walk to the door then looked at Robert "Where is she going?" She exclaimed as Clarisse pulled up the door behind her.

"To see her friend." Robert replied.

"But..." Katherine said looking towards the door then back at him.

"Let her be Katherine." Robert said.

"Well did she say what was going on and why she's leaving?" Katherine asked.

"No." Robert said shaking his head "And it's none of our business." He said pointing to her office "Now go back and carry on with what you were doing." He said.

"But..." She said looking at him.

"Katherine..." He said watching her.

"Fine." She shrugged and walked in her office, closing the door behind her.

Shaking his head he headed back into his office to finish what he was doing.

A short time later Ashton arrived at the house, closing the door behind her.

"Clari?" She called out.

"I'm upstairs." Clarisse called back, hearing her coming up the stairs, watching her come in the suite seconds later "Thank you for coming." She said as Ashton walked over, giving her a hug before sitting beside her.

"Of course, my friend needed me." She smiled "So what's going on?" She asked.

"Rupert sent me more flowers and candy this morning." Clarisse said as she pulled a cushion onto her lap and rested her arm on it.

"Well Clari what did you expect from Rupert? He was always doing that stuff when you were together and if I remember correctly...you loved it." Ashton said.

"Well that was then this is now and now I don't appreciate it, I'm a happily married woman." She said looking at Ashton "Well meant to be, Joseph found out."

"Yeah that's true." Ashton nodded "Wait, he found out?" How did he find out?" She asked.

"Someone told him, and I think I know who." Clarisse said looking at her.

"Mother?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, though I have a feeling she only let it slip because she thinks he's been sending them." She said looking down while resting her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head on her hand "I just wish he'd stop."

"Clari... Rupert didn't care back then that you were with Joe why would you expect him to now? I remember he sent you flowers before you broke it off with Joe." She said matter of factly "Plus now he knows what it is like to have slept with you, I remember all the tales you told me about how terrible a lover he was." Smiling at Clarisse.

"Don't remind me! He was awful! I'm so glad Joe is a passionate lover." Clarisse exclaimed.

"Well he must be because the only time you talk about your rendezvous with Joe is when I can see the physical evidence on your neck." Watching as Clarisse unconsciously rubbed her hand over the love bites on her neck "And you didn't even cover it up this time." She smiled as Clarisse looked up at her.

"Well I didn't have any meetings planned or needed to go anywhere today." Clarisse said looking at her as she nodded.

"I see." Ashton said "I remember seeing you the morning after you lost your virginity to Rupert. You looked so sad, and then you pulled me into the restroom and told me how terrible it was and how he was so eager to bed the future queen. I felt so bad for you to have lost it him, but then the morning after you slept with Joe for the first time, I asked you why you were walking so funny and you couldn't keep that grin off your face as you told me how large he was and how he was so gentle with you because he knew he was larger than most men. That's the way it should have happened the first time." Ashton said softly.

"I do wish that I had of given into temptation when I was with Joe, if I had of I'm certain that Rupert would have never been an option. You know this is all his parents fault...if they hadn't of ran me off in the first place then I wouldn't be having to deal with all this mess now." Clarisse said sadly.

"I thought you had forgiven them?" Ashton asked.

"I did, we did, but I still can't help thinking that if they hadn't said what they did that day then none of this would be happening, because we would have never separated to start with and I certainly wouldn't of never slept with that man." She said shaking her head.

"Well chum we can't change the past but we can make a plan to deal with Rupert." Ashton said as Clarisse looked at her.

"What do you purpose we do, chum?" Clarisse replied sarcastically.

"Well we could blackmail him." Ashton said as Clarisse gasped.

"Ashton, have you lost your mind? I can't do that! Joe would kill me if he found out!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Who said anything about you doing it?" Ashton started while taking Clarisse's hand "You have always been there for me and have helped me every time I needed help, so let me do this for you?! Your husband isn't the only one around here that knows about security and cameras you know." She smiled with a wink.

"Well what are you going to do? I don't want you putting your life at risk; he isn't worth losing my best friend for." Clarisse said while watching her friend.

"Don't worry I can handle myself Clarisse, plus I know that it has been a very long time since Rupert has been with a woman so tomorrow I know he will more than likely be at the bar with some other parliament members so I will just pick him up and take him back to my place and from there I will take the pictures necessary to get him to leave you alone." She said with a small shrug as Clarisse gasped.

"Ashton, I can't ask you to sleep with him, plus that isn't going to be enough to make him quit." Clarisse said matter of factly.

"I have no intentions of sleeping with him, I just plan on getting him very drunk and maybe once I get him in bed or where ever he passes out I will take some pictures of him wearing some of my lingerie and then I will run out and have the pictures developed and give him a copy in the morning and tell him if he ever bothers you or anyone else in my family again that Elsie Kentworthy will receive the next copy." She smiled.

"You know you are asking for trouble, don't you?" Clarisse said, never taking her eyes from Ashton.

"Clarisse you should know by now that no one messes with my family and gets away with it." Ashton replied matter of factly "Plus if he does anything stupid we will still have the pictures." She smiled.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes I have." Ashton nodded with a cheeky smirk.

"Just so you know, I don't like this in the least bit but I know you are just like Joe once your mind is set there is no talking you out of it." Clarisse sighed while looking at Ashton squeezing her hand "That's why I love you so much! Well that and because you know all my secrets." Clarisse said smiling up at her.

"Of course, what are friends for." Ashton grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"What am I going to do Ashton?" Clarisse said sadly as they pulled apart.

"With Joe?" She asked as Clarisse nodded "You are going to put on your sexy smile and seduce him." She giggled as Clarisse laughed "Nah only kidding, where is he anyway?" She asked.

"He's out riding, he does that when he's angry." She replied looking at her "It relaxes him." She smiled a little.

"Well when he returns you sit him down and tell him that its going to be taken care off and that it's him you love." Ashton smiled "Now why don't you let me take my beautiful god daughter for the night so you and Joe can talk?" She asked as Clarisse sat up.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course, it's been forever since she stayed with me." Ashton smiled "I will even pick her up from school."

"Okay." Clarisse smiled and moved to the edge of the couch "I will go and get her stuff ready."

"Okay." Ashton smiled and watched her walk out the suite.

* * *

Returning to a dark and cold house after spending several hours riding around the Palace grounds to clear his head he called out "Clarisse are you here?" Not getting a reply he headed up to their suite, only to find it empty. "Great!" He said to himself "I storm off mad and now she isn't coming home." He said shaking his head and headed back downstairs.

Rubbing his hands across his face he moved to stand outside on the porch looking towards the Palace where he saw their old suite light shining through the window. "Well I'll never sleep tonight if we don't discuss this." He thought taking the steps necessary to lead to the Palace.

Moments later he stood outside the suite doors contemplating whether or not to knock or just enter. Deciding that if she was asleep he didn't want to wake her, so he walked straight in. Finding the room lit by the small lamp he removed his clothes and carried them with him into the bedroom. The room was dark, seeing her laying peacefully on her side in their old bed he walked over, lifting the blanket careful not to wake her and slipped in quietly behind her.

Clarisse knew he was there the moment he arrived, after 20 plus years together she always knew when he was near. Feeling the bed dent behind her gave her some hope that maybe he had forgiven her. Once settled she whispered through the darkness "Can we please talk about this?"

Not getting a response she turned to face him, her blue eyes searching his face for a response before he finally turned to face her "I don't know, can we?" He questioned and took a deep breath before carrying on "Clarisse what you have been doing was wrong and it made me wonder that if you kept this from me, how much more have you kept hidden over the years?" He whispered, watching her in the darkness.

Cupping his face "Joseph it isn't like that...I was simply trying to protect you and in hindsight I realize that I hurt you even more." Pausing to look into his eyes "Can you ever forgive me?" She whispered.

"Clarisse I need you to understand that I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little worried about you leaving me, it's my nature to be jealous of someone sending my wife flowers and candy, even more so since I know it's Rupert. It just feels like history repeating itself." He said sadly "I can deal with that...I fought for you once and I will do it again!" He said studying her face "I'm more upset that one you didn't tell me and two that you agreed to have a baby with me not because "you" wanted to but because you thought it would prove something to Rupert." He said sadly.

"I'm not going to lie sweetheart, when you said to me about having another baby on the way home on our Anniversary I didn't think much on the idea, I in fact thought it was crazy at our age having another baby... but the more I thought about it the more I fell in love with the idea, and I did mention it to Ashton and she did mention while we were at dinner a month ago that perhaps if we had another baby then Rupert might just back off." She said softly "And now that this has happened with Rupert, It doesn't change the fact that I would love nothing more than to have another baby with you." She whispered while moving closer and rested her forehead against his "Please you have to believe me?" She whispered "I promise I haven't kept anything else from you and I never will again, please forgive me." She pleaded as tears pricked her eyes "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered while moving his hand up and cupped her cheek "I'm so so sorry that I left in a temper earlier."

"It's ok," She nodded a little "I understand." She whispered while studying his face.

"Can we put this behind us, and try our best to move on?" He asked "Please?"

"I would love that." She nodded and watched him move closer and kiss her.

After a few seconds Clarisse snuggled up to Joseph, resting her head on his chest as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"Can I make a request?" Joseph whispered.

"Of course." Clarisse said while wiping her tears away and lifted her head.

"Are you crying?" He asked and watched her nodding "Oh I..." He stopped when she put her hand up, placing her forefinger on his lips.

"Don't... It's not your fault." She whispered "I just realized how freaking stupid I was." She whispered "I'm so sorry." She said sadly as he grabbed her hand, kissing her palm.

"You're not stupid." He said softly and kissed her inner wrist "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and reached up, kissing him a couple times "Now what's your request?" She asked, resting her head back down.

"Ok..." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and started playing with her hair "My request is... that you don't deal with Rupert anymore..." He said as she lifted her head and looked at him "I know it's hard because you are Queen and it does call for it, but I would prefer it if any meeting is needed where he has to attend that your Mother takes your place?" He said "I don't want him anywhere near you, as I fear I may do something I may regret."

"Okay." She nodded "I will talk to Mother." She nodded again and rested her head on his chest, looking into the darkness for a few moments before closing her eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to you all for reading, following, faving and reviewing this story. You all rock, Thank You. _

_But a special massive THANKS to my chum for all your help with this part ;) You totally ROCK!_

**xXx**

Two month's later.

Standing under the shower after washing her hair, loving the feel of the water as it hit her face when suddenly a thought popped in her head. Turning the shower off and stepped out, while wrapping a towel around her body as Joseph looked at her in the mirror.

"Are you ok?" He asked putting his tooth brush back in his mouth as he continued watching her while brushing his teeth.

"Sorry?" She asked while looking at him.

"I asked, if you were okay?" He said and rinsed his mouth out before turning back to her.

"Oh yes, I'm okay." She nodded "Sorry." She answered while rubbing her hair with a towel, her mind wondering away again.

"Okay well I'm finished, so I will go and wake Lilly and meet you downstairs in a while?" He asked.

"Yes that's fine." She nodded and watched him walk over to her "I'll be down as soon as I can."

"No rush." He smiled, kissing her.

"Mmm minty." She smiled and watched him walk to the door.

"Very." He winked and walked out.

Walking over to the door, she listened for the main suite door to close before stepping back and quickly closed the bathroom door. Locking it before she walked back over to the cabinet, pulling out a box. Staring at it for a few seconds before shaking her head and put it back, heading out to the closet to get dressed.

Picking out what she will wear today, she began getting dressed. Pulling her bra straps up over her shoulders, noticing that her breasts felt a little sore, looking down as she adjusted the front before looking at herself in the mirror. Pulling on her pants she noticed that she had to suck in to do them up, shaking it off she finished getting dressed.

After doing her hair and deciding to leave her make up she headed back into the bedroom where she checked her bag to make sure she had everything, checking the time as she started feeling sick again. Sitting on the bed for a few moments before going to get a glass of water where she ended up throwing up instead. Sitting back against the wall for a few moments before climbing to her feet to wash her face off. As she dried her face she looked towards the cabinet, grabbing the box from inside she read the back and made sure that the door was locked.

Doing what she needed to do, before placing the stick on the side beside the sink as she checked the time and moved over, sitting on the edge of the bath. Putting her hands down either side of her legs as she waited patiently for the time to pass. Looking down as she ran everything that she needed to do today through her mind. When the time was up she stood up, took a deep breath and walked over.

Picking it up as she slowly looked down, her heart sinking when she saw that it was negative.

"Oh well, maybe next time." She sighed throwing it in the bin.

Walking out she grabbed her bag and headed down to find Lilly and Joseph in the kitchen, putting her bag on the table before kissing Lilly as Joseph looked over.

"Here you are, I was just going to call you." He smiled over at her as she stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah, sorry I had to find the file I had in the suite yesterday." She said and grabbed a cup.

"Are you okay?" He asked while turning to her as she poured some orange juice "You look a bit pale." He said as he put his hand up to feel her forehead.

"I'm okay." She nodded and sipped her juice before putting her glass down and put the carton back.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Maya came in and sat down at the table.

"Morning." She smiled over at them as they both looked over and smiled.

"Good morning darling." Clarisse smiled and sipped her juice.

"Morning." Joseph smiled and looked back at Clarisse as she put her glass down.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"Oh I'm just making sure that your Momma is okay?" He said while looking over at Maya then back at Clarisse "Now are you sure?" He asked again with a smile.

"Yes I'm sure." She nodded "Thanks for asking though." She smiled.

"Of course, it's my nature to worry about you." He said as she stood beside him "Now what would you like for breakfast?" He asked while looking at her.

"Oh I'm not that hungry so I will get something a little later over at the Palace." She smiled and finished her juice as Maya looked over at her then at Lilly.

"Are you sure? As I can sort you something out?" He asked and put his arm around her back.

"Of course I'm sure." She nodded while checking the time "In fact I best get over there, I just remembered I have a meeting in half an hour." She said leaning in and kissed his cheek "See you later?" She asked about to walk away, but stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute." He smiled pulling her back and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close "How about a proper kiss goodbye?" He whispered as she put her arms back, placing her hands on his.

"Joe the children," She whispered back as he kissed her neck "Joe?" She couldn't help but giggle as he lowered one of his hands, cupping her backside.

"Can't see, the counter is in the way." He whispered in her ear "Besides I can't help it if you look very sexy all the time." He smiled against her ear, then buried his face in the crook of her neck as she moved her hands, placing them on his arms.

Maya couldn't help but smile over at them then looked at Lilly for a second before shaking her head and looked down at the paper as her parent's shared a kiss or two.

"Okay," Clarisse said finally able to step back "I'm going now." She said.

"Okay." He smiled while watching her walk over and stand beside Lilly.

"I will see you after school okay?" She smiled while cupping her face.

"Am I staying at Auntie Ashton's tonight?" She asked.

"Yes you are." Clarisse smiled "But we will have a couple hours after school before you need to leave." She said and kissed her a couple times "Be good and I will see you later, Okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Lilly smiled and watched her step back.

"And I will see you later too." Clarisse smiled and kissed Maya's cheek as Joseph watched her.

"Yes you will, love you Momma." Maya smiled.

"I love you too." Lilly giggled as Clarisse smiled over at her.

"And I love you three." Joseph smirked as Clarisse looked over at him.

"Of course, I know you do." She smiled and walked over to the door "Right everyone be good and I will see you later on." She smiled and walked out.

* * *

After getting some coffee Clarisse headed to her office where she got ready for her meeting.

"Ok Gentlemen." Clarisse smiled as they all stood up "It's been a pleasure, see you all next time." She smiled as they all bowed and started walking out as Katherine came in.

"How did it go dear?" She asked while watching her sit down.

"It went well." Clarisse nodded and sipped her water as her Mother came around to her side of the desk "Considering I didn't feel that great, I think I managed perfectly." She smiled and looked down.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked as Clarisse looked up at her "You look really pale," She sighed "Where's your rosy cheeks today."

"I don't know." She said and watched as her Mother put her hand on her forehead "You are the second person to have done that this morning, am I really that pale?" She asked.

"Yes you are." Katherine nodded and stepped back "Maybe we should call the doctor." She said clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Mother I will be fine." Clarisse said and picked up her pen "Now if you don't mind." She said looking down at the paper work.

"Of course." Katherine nodded and walked over to the door "I will check on you in a little while." She said smiling and walked out as Clarisse looked up and shook her head.

After a few moments there was a knock at her office door, looking up with a sigh.

"Mother go away." She called out.

"It's not your Mother." Came a voice as the door opened "May I come in?" Joseph asked as she smiled over at him.

"Of course you can sweetheart." She nodded and rested her pen down "What are you doing here?" She asked as he closed the door.

"I need to talk to you about something." Joe said as he made his way over to her desk, walking around and took her hand.

"Ok, is everything okay?" She asked as he pulled her up from her chair "Joe?" She said and watched him step between her and the chair, taking a seat while drawing her back down on his lap "What's wrong?" She asked as he put one arm around her back, placing his hand on her side as she turned in his lap, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I saw the test this morning." He said looking up into her eyes as he put his other hand on her thigh.

"Oh." She said looking down sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me you took one?" He asked.

"I couldn't." She whispered while looking up into his eyes "I know we can tell each other everything and I know I promised not to keep things from you anymore, but I couldn't find a way to tell you that I took a test, only to tell you it was negative." She said sadly.

"We are meant to be going through this together baby." He whispered, never taking his eyes from her as she looked down with a small nod.

"I know," She started, never looking up "I just couldn't hurt you, the last two months it's all you've talked about and this morning I really thought I was." She said looking up "I'm sorry."

"Hey... don't be sorry." He said putting his hand up and pushed her hair out of her face "You never have to be sorry to me." He whispered and kissed her softly while cupping her cheek "Next time tell me okay? As we are going through this together."

"Okay." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck for a second, before pulling back and studied his face.

"We will just have to keep trying," He smirked up at her as he wrapped his arms around her "Which is always fun?" He laughed as she giggled.

"Yes it is." She smiled and closed her eyes as he buried his face in the crook of her neck "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too baby." He whispered against her neck, finishing it with a kiss before pulling his head back to look at her.

Staying with her for a while before heading to town to collect a couple things from the store, leaving her to catch up with her paperwork.

* * *

A short time later Clarisse looked up after hearing the door opening and closing, gasping when she saw Rupert walking over to her holding his hand up to silence her protest.

"Before you say anything or throw me out I had to tell you this," He said moving to stand in front of her mere inches separating their bodies as she stood up "I still love you Clarisse, I have never stopped loving you."

Stepping back as she pointed to the door "Get out and do NOT come back into my office uninvited." She exclaimed "Or I will call security."

"Clarisse, can we not talk about this?" He asked and watched her shake her head.

"There is absolutely nothing for us to discuss. I'm married and to a wonderful man I might add and if you want my honest opinion I never really loved you at the time when I was with you, I was heartbroken and you filled the void." Clarisse said never taking her eyes from him.

"So all I was was your rebound?" He asked.

"I suppose you could say that, yes." She said nodding.

"You agreed to marry me, that must mean something?" He asked.

"I agreed to marry you because I was afraid and..." She said hesitating.

"And what?" He asked.

"And lonely. I walked away from the one person I truly loved because I thought I was doing him a favor and in reality I was hurting us both. It would have never worked out between you and I in the end, sure it might have been fine for a couple years but once the new wore off I would have resented you and you me." She said, watching him "You were a mistake, a mistake I regret making everyday." She added.

"So you are telling me that us having a child together means nothing to you?" Rupert asked.

"I beg your pardon?!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Pierre? I know he must be mine as he was born about nine months after we broke up." He said watching her eyes narrowing.

"That's preposterous!" She exclaimed slamming her hands on her desk, starting to lose her temper "How dare you say such a thing! I will have you know that Pierre was born 12 months from the time we last had sex so there is NO way he is your child." She said storming over to the door she paused before opening it "And if I ever hear you make mention to anyone that Pierre might be your child I will make certain that you are never allowed in the country again, DO I make myself clear?" She said firmly.

"Crystal." He said glaring at her.

Opening the door as she turned to him "I suggest you go before you are late for your meeting with Mother." She said glaring over at him as he slowly walked over to her.

"And just so you know, I broke you up once, I'm pretty sure I can do it again." He whispered and walked out laughing as Clarisse watched him.

Closing the door and locking it she walked back to her desk sinking in her chair with a long sigh before picking up the phone and dialed Joseph's cell.

When he saw it was Clarisse's office calling he couldn't help but smile as he pressed answer "Hello Darling!"

"Hi." She replied.

"Clarisse what's wrong?" He asked.

"Rupert came into my office today, he's here for a meeting with Mother but felt the need to tell me something first." She replied.

"Clarisse I know you are stalling just please tell me what he said." He pleaded feeling himself getting worked up.

"He told me..." Pausing to take a deep breath while looking down at her desk.

"What did he tell you?" He asked, becoming impatient.

"He said that he still loved me and that he never stopped loving me." She replied.

Pacing the floor "Is that all he said?" He whispered not sure if he really wanted to know the rest.

"No. He also said that Pierre was his and that he broke us up before and he would do it again. Then he walked out laughing." She answered, starting to feel a little scared.

"I'll kill him! Where is he right now?" He demanded.

"Joseph please calm down..." She begged "We both know that he is grasping at straws, Pierre is not his there isn't even a remote possibility, you know that." She said staring at the family photo on her desk "You were there remember? When the doctor confirmed to us that I wasn't pregnant." She added.

"Yes I remember, I'm sorry he just make's me so mad saying such things." He said trying to calm down.

"I know he did come between us before but that will NOT happen again, I love you Joseph Elizondo and nothing is going to change that. Please believe me." She begged.

Taking a cleansing breath "I love you to Clarisse Elizondo and I do believe you but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He replied.

"I never said you had to like it, we just need to deal with it and I need you to trust me that I can handle this." She asked "Can you do that?"

"I will try." He replied as someone knocked on her office door.

"Just a second Joe," She said and covered the phone over "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me sweetheart." Her Father, Robert called out.

"Just a second Daddy," Clarisse called back and uncovered the phone "I have to go Daddy is at the door."

"Ok, I will see you in a bit?" He said.

"Of course, and remember I love you." She replied with a smile.

"I love you too, goodbye." He said and hung up.

Standing up as she put the phone down and headed over to the door to unlock it.

"How come your door was locked?" He asked as the door opened.

"Oh..." She started and stopped when she saw Rupert leaving her Mother's office, as he smiled over at her.

"What's wrong Clarisse?" Her Father asked.

Looking at the guard "Don't let that man anywhere near my office." She said as a guard stood at the door.

"What man?" Robert asked and watched her walk over to her desk as she started feeling a bit odd "Clarisse?" He asked and watched her turn, placing one of her hands on the desk and her other on her stomach "Are you ok sweetheart?" He asked as he rushed over and stood beside her. He was about to put his hand up to feel her forehead when he noticed her eyes closed and start to fall, quickly extending his arms to grab hold of her "Clarisse?" He exclaimed and turned his head to the side "Shades." He called out as he ran over and scooped her up into his arms "Lay her on the couch." He exclaimed and watched as he moved over and laid her gently down on the couch as another guard appeared in the doorway "Will someone call her doctor?" He asked looking up.

"I'm on it." Colin exclaimed and rushed away as Shades grabbed a magazine, and waved it in front of her face.

"Come on Clari." Robert said softly while patting and rubbing her hand "What man was she talking about?" He asked while shaking his head a little.

"Maybe Rupert Sir." Shades whispered, still waving the magazine in front of Clarisse's face "He was here for a meeting with Her Majesty."

"Maybe." He nodded and looked down as Clarisse came too.

"What happened?" She asked looking up at her Father.

"You fainted sweetheart." He said softly as Colin came back in.

"Charlotte is calling her Doctor now." He said from the doorway.

"Thank you Colin." Robert said looking over at him then back at Clarisse "How are you feeling."

"Sick and dizzy." She replied and sat up with the help of Robert.

"Oh dear." He said rubbing her back as her Mother appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" She asked while coming over as they looked up.

"Clarisse fainted." Robert answered and looked back at Clarisse "Maybe we should get you upstairs, instead of staying on here, get you onto a comfortable bed." He said as Clarisse nodded.

"Can someone please try and get hold of Joe?" She said standing up.

"I will call him." Shades said.

"Thank you." Clarisse replied as Robert helped her out her office.

After getting her settled Robert sat on the edge of the bed as she sipped a glass of water, whilst her Mother hovered in the background.

"Who were you talking about before?" He asked as she passed him the glass.

"Rupert." She answered, closing her eyes "I don't want him anywhere near me or my office again." She replied slowly opening her eyes "And if I had my way," She said looking over at her Mother "After today, he should never be allowed in the Palace again."

"But he's a member of Parliament." Katherine exclaimed.

"Then from today I will have a guard on my office door, so that he can not come anywhere near me." She said firmly as Robert looked back at Katherine then back at Clarisse.

"Has it really come to this?" Robert asked and watched as Clarisse nodded "Then it will be seen too." He nodded.

"Thank you Daddy." Clarisse whispered, resting her hands on her stomach as she closed her eyes.

When the Doctor arrived, Katherine and Robert left her and headed down to his office to talk about what happened. Shortly after Joseph arrived home and rushed straight up to their old suite, walking in just as her Doctor was checking her blood pressure.

"Hello you." He said walking over as she watched him.

"Hello." She smiled and watched him kneel on the bed beside her "They got hold of you then?" She asked while looking back at the Doctor.

"Yes, I came as soon as they told me." He whispered while taking her free hand and kissed her palm "What happened?"

"I fainted." She said and watched the Doctor remove the arm cuff "Is it normal?" She asked.

"Yes," She replied with a nod "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" She asked while looking up at them as Joseph sat back on the bed properly.

"I done a test this morning, but it was negative." She replied as the Doctor made some notes.

"Ok, you do realize that they aren't always correct." She replied while looking up, then nodded a little "I will take some blood and run some tests."

"Okay." She said watching her then looked at Joseph.

After she had took the blood and everything was packed away she left, Joseph saw her out then headed back up to Clarisse who was sat back against the pillows with her eyes closed, one arm resting across her stomach and her other laid on the bed beside her. Her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles.

"Maybe we should cancel the ball?" He said moving over and sat next to her on the bed.

"I can't cancel." She said opening her eyes and looked at him.

"But you're poorly, what if you faint again?" He asked and put his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up to him.

"How about," She started while extending her arm around his waist "I just attend for an hour then leave." She said tilting her head back and looked up at him "Besides I feel much better now."

"One hour Clarisse, and that's it." He said looking down at her.

"Okay." She nodded and rested her head back on his chest.

After several months of silence Clarisse lifted her head and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"I have requested that I have a guard on my door from now on." She said looking into his eyes "So that man can never come near me again."

"Good." He nodded as she rested her head back down on his chest "I must say I do like that idea." He said.

"So do I." She replied.

* * *

Later that evening after she and Joe were ready they headed over to the Palace for the Royal Ball.

"Ahh here you are." Robert smiled as Joseph closed the door "I was wondering when you would arrive." He smiled while extending his arms to her.

"Sorry we are late." Clarisse said stepping in front of him, giving each other a hug.

"Don't be sorry, I just wanted to let you know I have assigned one of my personal guards to your door for you." He said as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Daddy." Clarisse smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go on in." Joseph said as they both looked at him.

"Okay, we will be in, in a few moments." Clarisse smiled as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

"Okay and Dad." Joseph said looking at Robert "Thank you."

"No trouble Son." He smiled and watched him walk away as Charlotte came into the foyer.

"Your Majesty?" She said as they both looked over at her "You have a phone call waiting."

"Ok thank you Charlotte, what line?" She asked while heading over to her office.

"1." Charlotte replied.

"Thank you." She said walking into her office as Robert stood guard outside.

After taking the call she headed to the ball, greeting her guests and thanking them for coming while trying to find Joseph. Giving up when the Prime Minister approached her for the first dance.

While dancing with the Prime Minister Clarisse was happy chatting and laughing as he twirled her around the dance floor unknowing that Rupert was approaching from behind as they turned he tapped him on the shoulder taking his place.

Narrowing her eyes "What are you doing? I asked you to stay away from me?" She said.

"Oh come on now, surely we can share just one dance?" He asked never taking his eyes from her "We are going to be family sometime in the future after all." He said smirking.

"Your Son may be marrying my daughter, but we are never going to be family." She said matter of factly.

"One dance won't hurt now, will it?" He asked, studying her face "And I know you would never make a scene in public...that might ruin your image." He snarled.

"What do you want Rupert." She said in hushed tones, feeling completely trapped.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" He asked as she looked at him "You have no problem sending your girl out to do your dirty work do you?" He said drawing her incredible close "I know you had something to do with her little fun and games." He whispered in her ear as she tried pulling her body away from his.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Clarisse said putting her hand on his chest trying to push him back.

"Don't be coy with me I know you sent Ashton to get those pictures of me but I also know that YOU would never leak them." He replied.

Never taking her eyes from him as he continued to watch her "I honestly don't know what you are talking about, but you can be rest assured that Ashton doesn't make empty threats and whatever she told you SHE will follow through on and she doesn't need my permission." She replied coldy.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He replied in her ear while dropping his hand to her behind pulling her body even closer to his so she could feel his erection straining through his pants as she struggled to pull back "I wouldn't push me if I were you." He replied.

"And you shouldn't push me." She answered when she noticed a very red faced Joseph making his way across the dance floor, watching as he tapped Rupert on the shoulder.

Turning around to see who was interrupting him, smirking when he see Joe stood glaring at him "Well it took you long enough, I was just about to ask your wife to join me upstairs." He said laughing while looking at Clarisse just as Joe's fist connected with his jaw, making Clarisse gasp and put her hands up to her face.

"Joseph." She exclaimed as Rupert put his hand up to his jaw.

Seeing what was going to happen the Prime Minister grabbed Clarisse and pulled her back, just in time as Rupert went for Joseph. Moments later the guards separated them and threw Rupert out as Joseph left the Palace and headed over to their home.

Hastening after Joe, stopping when she heard their front door slamming into the table behind it. Sighing she carried on and checked the damage before closing it and rushed into the kitchen, seeing him down a shot of whiskey. And when he see her he slammed his glass down and turned to walk out the back door.

"Joseph, stop let me look at you." She exclaimed while grabbing his arm and watched as he turned to look at her, running the back of her fingers down the side of his face "Oh dear you are going to have a black eye." She said softly, studying his face "Come with me." She said taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she led him over to the counter.

"Well you are going to sit right here." She said patting the stool and stepped back "Go on, sit." She said looking at him and motioned to the seat.

"Okay." He sighed while sitting on the stool.

"Why were you going to walk out?" She asked as she got some ice from the freezer.

"Because I didn't want you to see my face." He said looking over at her.

"I see." She said, feeling slightly hurt as she walked over and stood in front of him "Well we are married Joe, I was going to see your face at some point." She said pushing the towel against his cheek bone, taking him by surprise "Hold that." She said and watched him put his hand up to take it from her. Stepping over to the sink to wet a towel, coming back in front of him she gently placed it on his bleeding lip "I can't believe you did that Joseph" She said as he looked at her "But I'm glad you did." Her lips curling into a smile while dabbing his lip.

"NO one touches my wife like that and gets away with it especially not in front of me!" He said his adrenaline still pumping "He should be thankful that security stopped me from killing him." He added as she watched him.

"He had it coming." She said nodding while placing the towel on the counter she ran her hands down his arms "And well between you and Ashton I'm certain he will not be bothering us again." She said looking up into his eyes.

"Ashton? What did she do?" He asked as she stood between his legs.

"She took some pictures and threatened to leak them to Elsie if he did anything stupid and I think this qualifies." She said wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up into his eyes for a few seconds before resting her head on his chest.

"You failed to mention that bit of information." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head "Though I really do hate to think how Maya is going to feel about this." He whispered as Clarisse lifted her head and studied his face.

"Her love story reminds me of Romeo and Juliet's." She whispered.

"Yes, I suppose it is a bit like that." He whispered with a small nod.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at him "Um...I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching her as she looked down.

"I had some news before the ball." She said slowly looking up at him "I did try to find you before, but you had disappeared..." She said looking into his eyes "I'm pregnant." She whispered and watched him smile.

"You're pregnant! Really I'm going to be a Daddy again?" He asked while rubbing his hand across her tummy as she nodded.

"Yes you are really going to be a Daddy again." She smiled up at him as he drew her body closer to his wrapping his arms tightly around her as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss she laughed as she rubbed her thumb across his lip wiping the blood away once more "I suppose we will have to be more careful." She smiled as he stepped from the stool.

"There's no fun in that." He laughed as he moved to kiss her once more, bending at the knees sweeping her into his arms.

"Joseph, what are you doing?" Clarisse exclaimed as she locked her arms around his neck.

"I'm taking my baby upstairs." He smiled at her as he started heading out the kitchen.

"We still have a ball to attend." She stated while studying his face.

"I don't think they will miss us plus we have provided enough entertainment for the night I'm sure Mother can handle the goodbyes." He smiled at her.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen once we arrive upstairs?" She asked cheekily as they headed up the stairs.

"Well," He started while smiling at her "I intend on making sweet love to my wife before I no longer can, or she will no longer let me." He smiled as they headed into the suite and through to the bedroom as Clarisse took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Is that a fact?" She asked as he placed her down by the bed, his hand searching for her zipper.

Watching the dress fall to the floor he began kissing her neck whispering between kisses "That...is...a..fact."

Scooping her up in his arms moments later, he turned and laid her gently on the bed. Smiling at her the whole time as she laid watching him undress.

Kneeling between her knees as they shared a heated kiss, resting his arms on the bed beside her shoulders as she placed her hands on his arms.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her neck, before running his tongue in circles over her skin eliciting a moan from her lips as she tilted her head back.

Slowly and most seductively he trailed hot kisses down over her chest, breasts and stomach. Smiling when he felt her hand on the back of his head as he kissed his way over her side while slowly pulling her panties down. Raising himself up, locking his gaze with hers as he fully removed them and tossed them to one side, before kissing his way back up.

Taking a taut nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as his fingers teased her other nipple. Paying special attention to them both as she arched her back below him, moaning as the passion built up inside.

"Mmmm." She moaned putting her hand on the back of his head, gripping his hair in her fist as he continued his assault on her breasts "I love it when you do this."

"I know you do." He whispered against her nipple before flicking it with his tongue, and moving to her other nipple.

After several moments he kissed his way back up, nipping and sucking at her neck for a few seconds before taking her lips in a hungry kiss, clasping his face in both her hands as she brought her legs up, resting them against his hips as she reluctantly broke the kiss and looked into his eyes as he hovered over her. Smiling as she moved her hands to the back of his head for a second before moving them down onto his neck and shoulders, kissing him several times before resting her head back down on the pillow.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked and watched her biting her lip as she shook her head.

"No," She said kissing him, clasping his face in her hands again before moving them and locked them around his neck, drawing him down on top of her.

After a few moments Joseph turned them over so she was on top and laid watching as she sat up, placing one arm back, stroking his growing erection with her hand as her other hand rested on her thigh. Smiling as he watched her raising herself up several moments later, gripping hold of her hips and guided her back down, biting his lip as she took him fully inside of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly while placing his hands on her thighs.

"Yeah." She nodded, placing her hands down on his torso as she slowly started rotating her hips. Smiling down at him "Are you?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh I am." He said smiling back up at her, moving his hands to her hips as she moved slowly over him.

Sitting up several moments later, he wrapped his arms around her as his lips found her neck. Kissing her soft skin as she locked her arms around his neck, tilting her head back as she carried on rotating her hips over him.

"I love you Clarisse." He whispered and watched as she lifted her head, meeting his gaze with a seductive smile.

"I love you too." She whispered, moving one of her hands to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Running his hands slowly up and down her back a few times as they shared a few slow passionate kisses. Feeling himself getting closer to the edge, he moved his hands down, cupping her backside as she tipped her head forward, closing her eyes as her hair fell over her face and started going that little bit faster.

"So close baby." He whispered in her ear before watching her lift her head and started rocking her hips back and forth instead.

Smiling as he joined her thrusts "I love you so much." She whispered between kisses, tipping her head back as his thrusts tipped her over the edge. "Mmmm." She moaned as her body began to shake.

"Oh baby." He moaned, tipping over the edge himself.

Locking her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"That was perfect." She whispered lifting her head and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Yes it was." He whispered between kisses, burying his face under her chin as they both closed their eyes.

Staying still, wrapped in each others love for a while. Just happy to be together and very much in love.


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all, thank you to everyone reading this story and for your awesome reviews ;) _

_A bigger thank you of course goes to my chum for all her help, yet again ;) You are the BEST! X_

_I also wanted to let you know I have changed Lilly's age from 8 to 5. Thank you :) _

**xXx**

The following day.

Hearing the persistent knock on the front door Joe reluctantly rolled out the warm embrace of his wife, grabbing his dressing gown he made his way down stairs to answer the door. Pulling the door open he saw Ashton holding a very sleepy Lilly "What are you doing here so early?" He asked as Ashton stepped forward and passed Lilly to him.

"Well I suppose from the look of your face the news in the paper is accurate?" She said moving inside the house and closed the door behind her "I do hope Rupert looks worse than you?" She asked as he put Lilly down.

"Why don't you go on up to bed sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead, before standing back and watched her slowly make her way up the stairs.

Turning back to Ashton and making light of the situation "He has always looked worse than me." Laughing a little as Ashton folded her arms.

"Joe this is serious where is Clari?" She asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"She is sleeping, she needs her rest plus she told me that between what we," He said motioning between them "Did, that Rupert should leave her alone now."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that. I have a friend at the news station who called me and said that Rupert called last night after the event and has a very interesting story that should air on the evening news." Looking at her watch "Which means we have to figure out what his move is and how we are going to deal with it." She said sitting at the counter.

"How 'we' are going to deal with it?" Joe asked.

"Yes 'we' I am just as much apart of this as anyone." Ashton said while watching him put some coffee on.

"Well I suppose you should go wake her up then." Joe said turning back to her.

"Why would I go wake her? Shouldn't you head up to get dressed?" She asked.

Smiling brightly in her direction "Just go wake your chum I'm certain she needs to tell you something." He grinned and turned around.

"Besides what we have just discussed, is everything alright?" She asked as he turned back to her with a grin across his face.

"Just run along already." He said with a laugh and pointed to the door.

"Okay." She said stepping of the stool and walked out the door as Joseph laughed.

Heading upstairs she done a quick check on Lilly, finding her fast asleep, before going to the master suite. Going across the hall to wake Clarisse up, Ashton couldn't help but smile when she saw her best chum sleeping with a smile on her face.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she gentle shook her shoulder causing her to stir.

Without opening her eyes Clarisse rolled over "Mmmm good morning sweetheart. I thought for sure you would still be in bed this morning." She said stretching.

Smiling Ashton decided to have a little fun with her chum "Well Darling, I just couldn't sleep as you are a cover hog."

Noticing straightaway that the voice wasn't Joseph's her eyes popped open rather quickly "What are you doing here? I thought you were Joe." She exclaimed as Ashton laughed.

"Well good morning to you too." Ashton smiled "And I can tell from your attire that you were probably expecting a little more than a morning kiss?" She said laughing as Clarisse gathered the sheet around her "Relax Clari it isn't like we haven't seen each other naked before." She said smiling "But anyway, Joe sent me up to wake you and said that you had some news to share with me." She smiled as Clarisse sat up, still holding the sheets against her chest.

Smiling ear to ear "Well I do have some rather good news, but you can't tell anyone."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" She whispered.

"Yes. How did you know?" She asked with a slight nod.

Hugging her friend tightly as tears of happiness ran down their faces. Pulling back Ashton retrieved them both tissues from the dresser handing one to Clarisse as she sat back on the edge of the bed "The reason I knew was because the only time in our 30 years of friendship you ever said 'you can't tell anyone' was the previous times you were pregnant." She smiled and wiped her eyes with the tissue "How far along are you?" She asked and looked at her.

"Not far as we just confirmed it yesterday, I need to go to the hospital today to find out." She said looking at her "Even the children don't know yet and I think it best not to tell them until we are a little farther along." She said while checking the time from the clock on the nightstand where she narrowed her eyes and looked back at Ashton "Ashton, I love you but why are you here so damn early? It's not even 7am and on a Saturday too." She exclaimed.

"Well..." Ashton started and looked at her.

Seeing her friends face instantly sober Clarisse raised her hand "Don't tell me..." She said falling back into the bed "It's Rupert isn't it? What has he done now?" She asked.

"Well technically nothing yet but he did call the news station and he supposedly has a big story for the press concerning the crown." She answered as she ran her hand up and down her friends arm "Don't worry about this Clarisse we will get through this together as a family like always."

"I hope so." Clarisse answered while looking up at her.

"Now why don't I go back down stairs and send your husband up so you two can dress, I'll make pancakes for you and then after breakfast we will formulate a plan." She said looking at her as she nodded.

* * *

Coming into the kitchen after taking a quick shower together Joe and Clarisse accepted their plate of pancakes from Ashton, moving over to the kitchen table where they began to eat.

After taking the first bite Clarisse looked up at Ashton "Oh my, I have forgotten how much I loved your pancakes, these are delicious." She smiled and took another bite.

"I agree, you out did yourself this morning." Replied Joe with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying them." She smiled "There's plenty more, just remember to save some for Lilly." She said taking a drink of orange juice, looking between them.

"Joe and I were talking earlier, and we think we know what he's going to do." Clarisse said looking over at her.

"Really?" Ashton said as they both nodded.

"Yesterday, Rupert came to see me in my office, claiming he still loves me and he believes that Pierre is his." Clarisse said looking at her as she gasped.

"He's trying to break us up, because he done it before he thinks he can do it again." Joe added as Ashton shook her head.

"But that's not possible? Is he really that stupid?" She exclaimed.

"Apparently he is." Joe said and took a bite of his breakfast as both Clarisse and Ashton nodded.

"So are we going to talk about this and formulate a plan?" She asked while putting her glass down.

"I think you should call Elsie and give her the pictures maybe he thought we were bluffing." Clarisse said running her cake back through the syrup that had pooled on the plate and looked up at Ashton.

"These pictures?" Joe started as Clarisse took a bite of her pancake "Have you seen them?" He asked as Clarisse looked up.

"No I haven't." She said shaking her head.

"She's telling the truth Joe, I wouldn't let her see them." Ashton said "Though obviously when they are released she will see them." She added as Joseph nodded.

"Okay." He said looking at her then back at Clarisse.

"Anyway, I have already called and she will air them later today." Ashton said while watching Clarisse as she took a sip of her juice.

"Personally I think you should have just let me kill him last night but since you didn't, I suppose we wait and see what he has to say." Joe said as he shoved another bite of pancake in his mouth.

"Well Joe I need you here, your family needs you and if you killed him you would end up in jail." Clarisse said looking at him with a sad look "We can't lose you now, not over that awful man." She whispered as he lent closer and kissed her.

"That's true, they need you Joe, now more than ever." Ashton said as they both looked at him as he nodded.

Taking a deep breath as both Joe and Ashton looked at her "We need to call Pierre, Mother and Daddy as well to give them the heads up." Clarisse pointed out.

"I think we should just call the entire family to the house along with the Prime Minister and tell them all in person and then you and I need to talk privately with Pierre." Joe stated.

"We will talk to Pierre privately first, then the family." Clarisse said looking at Joe "Including your parent's..." She said shaking her head a little "And then the Prime Minister." She said checking the time.

"I think that's a good idea and I also think that you, Joe, Pierre and myself and maybe Mother should prepare to give an interview or at the very least a press statement to address the lies that Rupert is planning to tell." Ashton said and watched Clarisse look over at her while shaking her head.

"No I don't want to do that." Clarisse said as both Ashton and Joe turned looking at her in shock "Don't look at me like that. I don't want to give him the satisfaction."

Taking her hand Joe pressed it to his lips "Darling it's better to address than to say nothing you know this. If we say nothing then the people have no choice but to believe him as he will be the only one talking, we can not let him ruin your reputation because of something that happened years ago and by us staying quite that's exactly what we will be allowing to happen."

"Alright but we make a plan after his interview as I do not wish to dwell on this anymore this morning." She said covering her mouth with her hand as she gestured toward the door as she was standing up, to run into the downstairs loo.

"I guess baby girl doesn't like all that sugar Mommy fed her this morning." Ashton said smiling.

"What makes you think it's a girl? I'm certain it's a boy this time." Joe joked back with Ashton.

"It's going to be a girl, I tell you." Ashton teased.

"It's going to be a boy." He answered back, with a cheeky smirk as the door opened.

Coming back out of the loo Clarisse asked "Honestly, I leave you alone for two minute's." She said walking over to them "What are you arguing about now?" She asked as she stood beside Joe.

"Clari we don't always argue you know?" Ashton said.

"True, but I know you are now because you both enjoy getting at each other." Clarisse said folding her arms and looked between them.

Reaching out Joe pulled Clarisse onto his lap "We are discussing the sex of the baby. Ash here thinks its a girl and I think it's a boy." He grinned as she put her arm around his shoulders.

Smiling at Joe she placed a kiss on his cheek before looking back at Ashton "I think Joe might be right this time as this baby is turning out to be very picky and I'm sure he will enjoy keeping me up all night like someone else I know." She said smiling at Joe before kissing him on the lips this time while moving her hand from his shoulder to his neck.

Watching them for a few seconds as they shared a couple kisses before she cleared her throat and smiled "Geez I would say get a room but I know you two already had fun this morning while in the shower." Ashton said with a laugh as Joe moved one of his hands to Clarisse's tummy.

Blushing while looking over at her "How...?" Clarisse asked.

Pointing to her own neck Ashton raised an eyebrow while smirking over at her friends "He was marking you again as that wasn't there this morning! Remember I did see you naked this morning." Ashton smiled as Clarisse gasped.

"Joe!" Clarisse exclaimed while looking back at him "I told you to be careful." She added as he laughed while running his hand down her back.

"I was being careful." He smiled while tightening his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "That's why you only got one." He pulled back smiling wickedly at her.

"Kid alert! You two need to knock it off, I don't want to have to spend money for my god daughter to go to therapy because she saw you two teenagers making out." Ashton joked as they shared a kiss "Geez I'm not sure how Joe keeps up with your sex drive when your...you know." She finished as Lilly came into the kitchen as Clarisse and Joe stood up.

Picking up their plates as Clarisse sat back down and pulled Lilly onto her lap Joe walked over to the sink before turning back to Ashton "Don't worry about me I always aim to please...one way or another." He replied cheekily as Clarisse smiled over at him.

"Which one was it you had that with before?" Ashton asked as Clarisse looked at her.

"Maya?" Joe asked while moving and got some pancakes for Lilly.

"No it was Philippe." She smiled as he stood beside them and put the plate down for Lilly.

"There see, a boy again." He smiled.

"Taking after his father already." Clarisse laughed as he lent over and kissed her.

"Behave will you." Ashton smiled as they both looked at her "Young Lilly is present." She grinned while looking at Lilly "Aren't you Lil?" She asked.

"Yes." She giggled and smiled as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her, giving her a cuddle. 

* * *

A short time later Clarisse called everyone and gave them a time to be there by, Pierre arrived about an hour before everyone else as he had a meeting later that morning and couldn't reschedule.

Walking in to the kitchen he draped his arm across his Aunt Ashton's shoulder before kissing her on the cheek "Well this must be serious if they called you for the meeting." He teased with a smile and looked over at Joe sitting at the table "Whoa Dad, nice black eye." He smirked "He must of really got you good." He smiled as Clarisse looked at him then at Joseph.

"Pierre this is serious you need to listen to what your parents have to say and remember I'm here if you need to talk afterwards." She finished giving him a gentle squeeze before looking over at Lilly "Come on princess, how about we go see the new foal out in the stable?" She said extending her arm to her as she looked up at her Mom.

"Can I Mommy?" Lilly asked as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her.

"Of course darling." Clarisse smiled and gave her a kiss before watching her rushing out the door with Ashton.

"Son your Mother and I need to talk to you about something that is probably going to come out today." Joe said as Pierre sat down opposite them at the kitchen table.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked and watched Clarisse sit forward, resting her arms on the table in front of her.

"Well you know the history between your Mother and Rupert, right?" Joe asked as Pierre nodded.

"Yeah they were engaged before she married you?" He asked as Joe and Clarisse nodded "But what has this got to do with me?" He asked.

"Pierre, Darling." Clarisse started and took a deep breath "Rupert is planning to tell the press that you are his Son." Clarisse stated matter of factly while looking over at him.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that Dad isn't really my Father!" He exclaimed while looking at her then at Joe before getting up to pace the floor much like Joseph does when he is upset.

"Just like you..." Clarisse whispered while looking at Joe as he nodded. Looking back over at him still pacing the floor "No Darling, that isn't what we are saying, we are one hundred and ten percent certain that Joe IS your Father." Clarisse said watching him stop and look at them.

"How can you be one hundred and ten percent sure, if you were with this man!?" Pierre exclaimed as Clarisse and Joe looked at each other.

Clarisse took a deep breath and rested her hand under her chin while watching them as Joe walked to stand in front of Pierre placing his hands on his shoulders "Listen to me, when I came back into your Moms life she was engaged to Rupert and she had agreed to marry him only because she thought she might be pregnant but she never really loved him...are you with me so far?" He asked watching as Pierre nodded.

"Yes." Pierre said looking over at Clarisse as she put her arm back down and watched him look back at Joe "Carry on."

"Anyway, after we had caught up after not seeing each other for a good year, she broke down in tears, she was scared and asked me for help. I told her that I would take her to the doctor and we would find out together, as it so happens she wasn't pregnant and she hadn't slept with Rupert for several months. After receiving the good news she called of the engagement to him and agreed to marry me." He said smiling over at Clarisse for a second before looking back at Pierre "We were married a week later and while on honeymoon we conceived you. Do you understand now?" He asked.

"Yes I think so, but why is he doing this?" Pierre asked.

"He still isn't over your Mother and after she refused him again he has been tormenting her." He said looking over at Clarisse.

"He's trying to break us up again darling." Clarisse said as Pierre looked over at her.

"Is that why you two fought?" He asked.

"More or less" Joe replied as they both looked at him.

"I see." He said nodding "Well thank you for telling me and for doing it privately." He said hugging Joe "It doesn't matter what this creep says I know who my Father is and he's right here in this room." He smiled and moved over to hug Clarisse "I love you both." He smiled as Clarisse put her hands up, cupping his face.

"And we love you too." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Giving her another hug before standing up "Right I better get back over to the Palace." He said.

"Ok darling, we will see you later?" Clarisse asked while standing up.

"Of course." He nodded.

"And remember, whatever he tells, is all lies okay." Clarisse said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know Mom, don't worry." He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and watched him head over to the door.

"See you later." He smiled and headed out as Clarisse picked up the glasses and put them on the counter as Joe stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"One down." He smiled and kissed her cheek as she turned her head slightly.

"Another nine to go." She sighed "Then they can tell their husbands and wifes." She sighed and turned in his grasp "Why does this have to be happening now?" She asked as she and Joe looked into each others eyes, giving each other a hug seconds later.

As Clarisse placed the tea tray down on the coffee table in the living room the family arrived. And as Ashton got the door Joseph stood beside Clarisse.

"It will be ok, they will all understand." He whispered and kissed her cheek "We are in this together, remember?"

"I know." She nodded and looked at him "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled and kissed her on the lips as Philippe and Maya came through the door.

"Oh please tell me we didn't come here to see this?" Philippe exclaimed as more family came in as Joe and Clarisse looked over.

"No." Joe laughed "Please everyone sit down." He said watching them begin to sit down as Clarisse sat down herself.

"If this is a family meeting, why isn't Pierre here?" Maya asked while sitting down.

"Because we have already talked to him about this, he has a meeting in a few minutes that he couldn't get out of and we wanted to talk to him privately about it first." Joe said and took Clarisse's hand as he sat beside her.

"I see, okay." She nodded.

After explaining everything to them they all sat in silence for several moments.

"Well I know why you guys talked to him privately now." Philippe said nodding with Maya.

"Poor Pierre." Maya whispered and looked down.

"I have a question?" Joe's Mother, Cathy said as everyone looked at her.

"Ok, go on." Joe nodded.

"Well... We all know that Pierre, and Philippe look more like you." She said looking at Clarisse "And the girls look like you, Joe." She said looking at Joe as he nodded "How do we know that that Doctor was correct and she was actually pregnant when you got married?" She asked.

"Because we know she wasn't, Mother." Joseph said as Clarisse looked down.

"But how? I mean obviously she was sexually active with this Rupert guy before she even married him."

"Mother, She has a name." He snapped as people started looking at each other.

"Yes, Okay... Clarisse." Cathy said "She dumps you for this person, you bump into each other and she tells you she thinks shes pregnant, she doesn't marry him but marries you instead, she may have been pregnant and just said she wasn't." She said as a couple people gasped.

"Mother!" Joe exclaimed.

"How dare you say that about my Daughter." Katherine exclaimed as everyone looked at her.

"Oh come on, you didn't even remember who your precious daughter was going to marry all those years ago, you don't care." Cathy exclaimed.

"How dare you." Clarisse said standing up, taking people by surprise, including Joseph "I have bit my tongue for long enough when it comes to you." She said looking over at her as she sat open mouthed "First of all, Pierre was born 12 months after I last slept with that evil man, I never loved him and felt trapped as at the time I honestly thought I was pregnant. I happened to bump into Joe, who was there for me, we talked and I couldn't help but break down after everything that happened, yes you remember." She said as everyone looked over at Cathy, still sat open mouthed.

"Clari..." Joseph said standing up and put his hand on her arm "Don't get to stressed, it's not worth it.."

Pulling her arm free, she carried on "Your Son was there for me as I didn't have anyone else, Rupert was only interested in bedding the future Queen, I regret everyday and still do, for dumping this man." She said looking at Joseph then back at Cathy "I was so glad that he was there for me, he was actually in the room with me when the Doctor did all the checks and confirmed that I was NOT pregnant!" She fumed still staring at her "I know it came as a shock that we got married, but I didn't marry him to trap him, I married him because I loved him and I still do very much." She said shaking her head "But you... you have never understood that and you never will." She said shaking her head "I don't even know why I forgave you all those years ago." She said as a couple tears escaped her eyes "I have said all I needed to say." She said wiping her eyes and walked out as everyone looked at each other as Joseph followed her.

"I think you need to go, don't you?" Clarisse's sister, Victoria said while standing up.

"I agree." Clarisse's other sister, Heather said standing beside her.

Meanwhile upstairs Joseph followed Clarisse into their suite, stopping when Clarisse stopped and turned around to him.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking at him "But she pushed me too far." She cried.

"Hey it's ok." He whispered stepping closer and cupped her face with both his hands, wiping away her tears away with his thumbs "She deserved it." He said looking into Clarisse's eyes as hers met his.

"I really didn't want to come between you and your parent's Joe." She said as more tears escaped.

"You didn't do that, they done it themselves." He whispered, stepping closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried on his shoulder "It will be ok." He whispered while rubbing her back.

A short time later as Ashton stayed with Clarisse, Joseph headed back down to find his Parent's in the kitchen and Clarisse's family, plus Maya and Philippe in the living room. After talking to Philippe in the doorway, he headed to the kitchen.

"Joe." Cathy said standing up "How is she?"

"What do you care?" He said looking at her "How could you even do that today? If we weren't going through enough already?"

"Can I at least explain?" She asked and watched him shake his head "And say sorry?"

"I think you've said enough, don't you?" He said grabbing a bottle of water and took a few sips then looked at them "I think you both need to go now, as you not only hurt me and Clarisse, you have hurt her family and Maya and Philippe too, they are shocked at you Mother." He said shaking his head as she looked at her husband then back at Joe "You both need to go." He said looking at them.

"I'm so sorry." Cathy said and grabbed her bag and coat before walking over to the door "I will be in touch." She whispered.

"Don't bother..." He said as she looked over at him "After what you've done today, I'm not interested." He added looking over at her then looked away.

Turning his back to them, hearing them walk out seconds later he shook his head and headed back up to Clarisse.

* * *

Later that evening after they put Lilly to bed Clarisse, Joe, Ashton, Pierre and Phillipe all sat around watching the news. With Rupert spilling lie after lie about his relationship with Clarisse and Pierre possibly being his son. Ashton watched as her two best friends sat in shock at the turn of events although they were somewhat expected.

Reaching over Clarisse grabbed the remote from the coffee table turning the tv off before rushing up stairs. Joseph stood to go after her but Ashton stopped him "Let me?" She asked although it wasn't really a question and watched him nodding and sit back down.

Pushing the door open to the bedroom Ashton's heart broke as she saw her friend curled into a ball, her body shaking from the sobs. Moving to the foot of the bed Ashton climbed in behind Clarisse pulling her into her arms. Clarisse turned to face her burying her face against her neck as the sobs continued to tear through her body "How could he do this to me? How?" She cried.

Rubbing her hand up and down Clarisse's back "I don't know darling but Elsie has our pictures, he needs to remember that two can play this game and in this case it's three to one. We will make him pay I promise you that." She said ssh-ing her friend.

After her sobbing had stopped Ashton pulled back to look into Clarisse's eyes "Clari I need you to promise me something?" She asked as Clarisse nodded "I need you to promise me that no matter what happens that you remember to take care of yourself and this little one." She whispered placing her hand on Clari's stomach.

"I promise." Clarisse whispered with a nod.

Hugging each other they stayed on the bed for a while longer before heading back down. Saying goodbye to Ashton at the door when Maya arrived home, pushing past them and started heading up the stairs.

"Maya?" Clarisse called out as she carried on "Don't slam the..." She stopped as she slammed the door "Door." She finished while looking back at Ashton "I guess I better go and check on her." She said as Joseph appeared.

"What was that?" He asked as both ladies looked over at him.

"Maya, she slammed her door." Clarisse said.

"Mommy?" Lilly said from the top of the stairs as everyone looked up at her rubbing her eyes.

"And woke up Lilly." She sighed as Ashton rubbed her back.

"Let me see to Lilly," Joseph said looking back at Clarisse "And you check on Maya?" He asked.

"Okay." She nodded and watched him head up the stairs.

"I will let you go." Ashton said and hugged Clarisse "Call me in the morning." She said stepping back.

"Okay." Clarisse nodded "Goodnight." She added and stepped back as Ashton headed down the path.

"If you need me, you know where I am." Ashton nodded and smiled back at her.

"Thank you." Clarisse nodded waving her off.

After she had closed and locked the door she headed upstairs and to Maya's suite, staying with her a little while before leaving her to rest. Seeing that it was all dark down the stairs she headed to the suite, finding Joe sat up in bed reading.

"Hello you, is Maya okay?" Joe asked as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed.

"No." She said shaking her head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as Joseph looked over then looked back at the book.

A few moments later Clarisse came back out and climbed into bed beside him as he closed the book, putting it down on the nightstand before putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What's happened?" He asked as Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder while extending her arm around his waist.

"She and Oliver broke up." She whispered.

"Oh dear. Joseph whispered.

"And she blames me." She whispered and closed her eyes as Joseph kissed the top of her head.

"She will come around, just give her time." He whispered.

"Yeah." She said sitting back and looked at him "I need to sleep, this has been one long day." She said while snuggling under the covers.

"I agree." He said and turned his lamp off before snuggling down with her "Everything will be ok soon, you'll see." He said as she turned to him.

"I hope so." She said looking at him for a few seconds then closed her eyes.

He lay watching her for several moments then turned on his back, hating that this all happened today. But soon smiled when she snuggled up to him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later.

Yesterday they did an interview with Elise, which will be aired in Genovia this morning.

After Clarisse was ready she headed downstairs, walking into the kitchen to see Maya and Lilly sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning Mommy." Lilly smiled over at her.

"Good morning sweetheart." She smiled back and looked at Maya "Morning Maya." She said and turned not expecting to get a reply.

"Morning." She answered and looked at Lilly as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other.

"I made you some tea." He smiled as she stepped in front of him "And good morning." He said and kissed her before passing her, her tea.

"Thank you." She smiled taking a sip or two "That's lovely, thank you." She nodded and turned walking over to the table and kissed Lilly before sitting down.

"Did you want to watch the interview?" Joseph asked while resting his hands on the counter.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded and arched her back slightly, resting her arms on the table in front of her "Maya, are you going to watch it with us?" She asked and watched her stand up.

"Sorry I can't, I have an interview I need to get ready for." She said walking over to the door.

"Maya." Clarisse exclaimed while turning to her and watched her stop at the door "Please... don't be like this..." She said as Lilly looked up.

After a moments silence Clarisse shrugged "Ok, it obviously hurt's you that much to talk to me, then by all means go." She said and turned back to the table while shaking her head as Maya walked out.

"It's ok Mommy, I still love you." Lilly said leaning closer to her.

"Thank you sweetheart." Clarisse smiled down at her and kissed her while putting her arm around her, giving her a hug.

"I will be right back." Joseph said about to walk out the kitchen.

"Stop." Clarisse said and turned to him as he stopped and turned to her "Just leave her Joseph..."

"But..." He said walking over and crouched down beside her.

"But nothing." She said "I just want to give her some space, she will come around in her own time." She said as she put her hand over, cupping his cheek and wiped the tiny bit of jam from the corner of his lips away with her thumb as he smirked up at her "She is stubborn just like me after all." She smiled and lowered her head, kissing him.

"But..." He started again but stopped when she covered his mouth over with her hand.

"Don't you say a word, do you understand?" She asked and watched him nodding, smiling when she removed her hand "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said raising himself up, kissing her before standing up properly "Shall we go and watch the interview then?" He said and watched Lilly step from the chair.

"Yes, let's." She smiled and stood up, following them into the living room as he picked Lilly up, making her giggle.

Sitting down comfortably on the couch, with Lilly sat on Joseph's lap and Clarisse with her legs up, tucked under her as she held onto Joseph's hand, waiting for it to start. When it did Joseph gave Clarisse's hand a squeeze while smiling at her and turned the tv up, just as Pierre came in.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked as he lent over and kissed her cheek.

"Well I came to watch the interview with you and Dad." He smiled and kissed Lilly before sitting down on the arm rest beside Clarisse "It will be ok Mom." He smiled down at her.

"I know, thank you darling." Clarisse nodded and rested her head on Joseph's shoulder as Pierre lent back and put his arm along the back of the couch behind Clarisse, all watching the interview together.

"You alright?" Joseph whispered and turned his head as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at him.

"Yeah." She whispered back with a nod before sharing a couple quick kisses as Pierre smirked down at them then looked at the tv as the interview came on.

"It's started you pair of love birds." Pierre smirked as Joe looked up at him with a smirk and Clarisse looked at the tv laughing a little.

_"Your Highness, two days ago Viscount Rupert alleged that the two of you had slept together before marrying and that Pierre here might be his Son. What do you say to that?" Elise asked._

_"Yes Elsie, Rupert and I did sleep with one another before we were supposed to marry but I assure you there is no possible way that Pierre is his Son." Clarisse replied._

_"With all due respect ma'am you broke it off with Rupert and within a week married Sir Joseph and then claimed that you became pregnant while on honeymoon. Surely you can see how this looks right?" Elise asked._

_"If I may answer that?" Joseph spoke, not waiting for an answer before carrying on "We do know how it looks but before Clarisse and I married we made sure that she wasn't pregnant." He said squeezing Clarisse's hand._

_"So we are supposed to just take your word for it?" Elise asked while looking at Joseph then at Clarisse. _

_"Yes. Our Son knows who his father." Clarisse spoke while nodding, looking over at Pierre. _

_"So you are telling us that you had a pregnancy test just to check before marrying Joseph or was there another reason? Like that you suspected that you might already be pregnant?" Elise asked._

_"Look I did sleep with Rupert, which was a huge mistake and yes I did think for a brief moment that I may have been pregnant. One day I ran into Joseph and it was as if no time had passed between us at all, after catching up with each other I broke down and I explained to him my fears and he offered to take me to the doctor, which we did and he was with me every step of the way. And when the doctor confirmed that the test was negative, I decided then and there that this was my second chance." Looking over at Joe "If he could find it in his heart to forgive me then I was willing to do everything in my power to make things work between us. Luckily for me he did forgive me and now here we are twenty two later." She said smiling at him then looked back at Elise "And still very much in love." She added as Elise nodded and looked at Pierre. _

_"And Pierre how do you feel about this?" Elise asked as everyone looked at him._

_"Honestly, it disgusts me. I don't understand how he can claim to still loves her but then do something so hurtful. I have no doubt that Joseph is my Dad and even if he wasn't biologically my Dad, he would still be "my" Dad as he is the one who raised me to be the man I am today along with Mother." He smiled at her then at Joe._

_"So you don't feel the need for a paternity test?" Elise asked as Pierre looked back at her._

_"Absolutely not!" He exclaimed while shaking his head "I will take my Mother and Father's word and like I said previously Joseph is "MY" Dad no matter what." Pierre answered back as Ashton reached over to rub his back as a way of calming him down._

_"Your Majesty, he had said in an interview that he had sent you flowers and candy nearly everyday? Is that true?" She asked. _

_"Yes it is." Clarisse nodded with a shrug. _

_"Did you accept these gifts from him?" Elise asked._

_"No I did not, the flowers went straight in the bin as soon as they arrived and the candy I simply gave to the staff or my assistant." Clarisse answered while looking at her. _

_"So you had no intentions on actually keeping them at all?" Elise asked. _

_"No, why would I want flowers from someone who I'm not interested in, when I can get much more beautiful flowers from the love of my life." Clarisse said looking back at Joseph for a second before looking back at Elise. _

_"I see." Elise nodded before moving onto her next question "I'm sure you know that there were some very racy pictures released from an anonymous source two days ago, that showed Rupert in a very unbecoming way." Elise said looking between them._

_"Yes we are all aware of the photos" Clarisse replied._

_"Were you the one behind the camera as Rupert had suggested in his interview yesterday?" Elise asked._

_"Actually I would like to answer this question." Ashton said drawing the attention of Elsie "I can assure you that no one besides myself had any knowledge of the content of those pictures besides myself." She said as Clarisse looked at her and Joseph looked down, caressing the back of Clarisse's hand with his thumb._

_"So are you the one who took them?" Elise asked. _

_"Yes. I met Rupert in a bar and we went back to my place where the pictures were taken. Clarisse had no knowledge whatsoever about the content but I did inform her that if the time came and if Rupert did not back down then I would release them and he was aware of this fact too." She shrugged a little "Which he obviously failed to mention." _

_"So you blackmailed him on the Queens behalf?" Elise asked._

_"It's only blackmail if it works." Ashton smiled. _

_Looking back at Clarisse "You condoned this type of behavior?" Elise questioned._

_"Ashton is a single woman and can do as she pleases, she doesn't have to answer to me about what she does in her private life." Clarisse replied._

_Elise nodded and looked at Robert and Katherine "How do you two feel about this?" _

_"We stand behind our Daughter and her family, and that includes Ashton." Robert said reaching forward gripping Ashton's shoulder causing her to turn and smile at him. "Obviously we wish that it hadn't come to this but, it has and my wife and I will continue to support and stand behind Clarisse just like we always have."_

_"Is there anything else you would like to add Your Majesty?" Elise asked. _

_"Just that I'm sorry that the people of Genovia had to be brought into this childish game and that I hope that now both parties have spoken that we might move past this." Clarisse replied._

Sitting up as Joseph turned the tv off, feeling a hand on her back she looked up at Pierre as he smiled down at her.

"It went well," He said leaning over and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I agree." Joseph said while looking at them as Pierre gave her a hug.

"We shall see." Clarisse replied as Pierre stood up.

"Ok well I best get back, I have a meeting to leave for." He smiled "See you later?" He asked.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded.

"Bye then." He said and walked out.

"Right, now then." Joseph said as Lilly moved of his lap "Shall I sort you out some breakfast before you leave to start your day?" He asked.

"Yes please." Clarisse said looking at him as he lent in close to her.

"It will be ok, we know the truth." He whispered and kissed her then stood up "Come on Lilly, let's go and make Mommy her breakfast." He smiled and watched Lilly run off into the kitchen.

* * *

After having breakfast Clarisse headed over to the Palace to make a start on the paperwork, walking into her office to find Charlotte stood at her desk, going through some papers.

"Good morning Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled over at her.

"Good morning," She said and noticed the huge bouquet of beautiful reddish orange and yellow roses "Who are the flowers from?" She asked while walking over and smelt them.

"Um..." Charlotte said turning around to watch her.

Turning back to her "Charlotte..."

"They are from Joseph." Charlotte said with a smile and walked over to her "There's a card too."

"Now how do you know that these are from Joseph?" She asked taking the card.

"As I do." Charlotte smiled and watched her turn back to the flowers "I know from the past that you are a bit wary," She started as Clarisse looked at her "But please trust me when I say that these are from your Husband." Charlotte smiled.

"Ok Charlotte, I trust you." She smiled and looked back at the flowers, hearing Charlotte sigh with relief, which made her chuckle "Ok," She said turning back to her "Tell me what's happening today?" She asked as they walked over to her desk.

"Well you have no meetings today," Charlotte started as she watched her Queen sit down behind her desk "Just paperwork to catch up on." She smiled.

"Ok great." She smiled while slipping on her glasses.

"Would you like me to bring you some coffee?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh no..." She said looking up at her "Just some water will do fine, thank you Charlotte."

Looking at her in surprise, but nodded anyway "Alright, I will bring you some water." She smiled and left the room.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled after her then looked down at her paperwork.

Returning a few moments later "Your Majesty, your Father requests you go see him in his office." She said passing her, her water.

"Ok Charlotte, thank you for letting me know." She said taking a couple sips of her water and put it down while standing up "I will be back." She smiled and headed across to her Father's office, knocking on the door she waited for a reply.

"Come in." He called out.

Coming in, she stopped when she saw him with a golf club in his hand, looking down at the ball on the floor and hitting it. Both following it as it rolled across the floor into a tipped over plastic cup "Um..." Clarisse said looking back at him as she stepped in and closed the door behind her "You wanted to see me?" She said as he looked up.

"Yes I did, please come and sit." He said motioning to a chair and turned, putting his golf club away.

"Thank you Daddy," She said walking over and sat down "I have to ask though, why are you playing golf in your office?" She asked and watched him pick up the cup.

"Because I have a meeting to go to in a while, and your Mother wouldn't let me go to the course as I wouldn't get to the meeting if I did, apparently." He said looking at her as she put her hand up in front of her mouth, shifting a laugh "It's alright, you can laugh..." He smiled as he sat down.

"I'm sorry, it's just she probably is right." She smiled "Now," She asked crossing her legs and clasped her hands together, resting them on her thigh "What did you want to see me about?" She asked.

"Your interview? I saw it and loved it, I know I was there too but I wanted you to know that you did a brilliant job, I'm very proud of you." He smiled.

"Well thank you Daddy, that means a lot." She smiled with a small nod as her Mother came in.

"Robert..." She started and stopped when she saw Clarisse looking at her "Hello dear." She said walking over and kissed her forehead "You did a wonderful job on that woman's show." She smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and looked back at her Father "If there wasn't anything else?" She said and watched him shake his head "Then I will return to my office." She smiled and stood up, walking around the chair and over to the door "See you both later, and good luck at your meeting Daddy." Clarisse smiled over at him while grabbing the door handle, then looked at her Mother "Bye Mother." She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Robert sat watching as Katherine looked back at him "What's wrong?" He asked and watched her walk over to the desk.

"Just it wouldn't surprise me in a few weeks she and Joe will announce that she's pregnant." She smiled as he looked up at her.

"How do you know? Has she told you?" He asked.

"No, just call it a Mother's instinct." Katherine smiled as he nodded.

Returning to her office, where she sat down with Charlotte. When a few moment's later, they both ducked in response to the sound of glass shattering, followed with Katherine shouting Robert's name.

"What was that?" Charlotte exclaimed while looking at Clarisse.

"My Father, he was playing golf in his office... I guess he got carried away and forgot where he was." She said "Poor Daddy." She said with a laugh as Charlotte smiled.

Shortly after Charlotte left, just as Joseph headed to her office, smiling as he closed the door. Hearing the click of the door closing Clarisse looked up, smiling as soon as she saw it was Joseph.

"Hello you." She smiled while taking her glasses off and put them down as she stood up.

"Hello to you too." He grinned while walking around her desk as she stood from her seat, sharing a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you just getting back from taking Lilly to school?" Clarisse asked while putting her hands on his arms as he nodded "You were there a long time."

"Well all the parents kept stopping me about our interview." He smiled down at her.

"Oh did they?" She said looking at him as he nodded "And what did they say?"

"Well they all loved it, and are pleased that you put your side across." He smiled "They also wanted me to tell you that they are all on your side." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She nodded "Thank you." She smiled "Oh and thank you for the flowers, I loved them."

"Flowers?" He exclaimed "What flowers?" He smirked "I don't know anything about any flowers."

"Joe, Charlotte already told me that they were from you." Clarisse smiled as he laughed a little "So thank you." She smiled while reaching up to kiss him, letting it linger as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did you read the note?" He asked moments later.

"Oh I forgot about the note." She said stepping back and walked over to the table by the window where the note and flowers sat.

Watching her open the card he walked over and put his hands on her sides as he rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as she read the note to herself.

"Aww thank you darling." Clarisse smiled while putting the card back in the envelope as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I take it you like them then?" He asked as she put one hand up, cupping his cheek and her other on his arms wrapped around her.

"Yes I did, I love them." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled while unlocking his arms and playfully patted her side "I need to get to my office now, I have somethings I need to sort out." He said watching her turn to him.

"Okay." She smiled up at him.

"I did come to see actually, if you wanted to meet for lunch over at the house?" He smiled "Say about half 12?"

"I would love too." She smiled at him.

"Okay, I will see you then." He said kissing her a couple times then walked out.

Smelling the roses again before walking over to get back to her paperwork, however an hour later, Joseph was all she was thinking about. Putting her pen down, followed by her glasses she stood up and headed to his office.

Knocking and opening the door with a smile as he looked up "Are you alone?" She asked as he nodded "Are you going to be alone for a while?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" He answered and watched her walk in, closing and locking the door behind her "What's wrong." He asked and watched her walk over to the couch.

"Come here." She said motioning for him to come over and removed her cardigan.

Walking over as she put her cardigan down on the coffee table "What's going on?" He asked.

"Well," She started as he stood in front of her "For the last hour, you are all I have thought about." She said reaching up, clasping his face in her hands and kissed him a few times "I have had to bite my lip, a lot." She added between kisses as he put his hands on her sides "And I just couldn't take it anymore." She whispered, looking into his eyes while lowering her hands and started undoing his belt and watched him as he looked down.

Looking back up at her, seeing her smile cheekily at him "God I love it when you get all frisky when your pregnant." He said with a chuckle and watched her turn and stand beside him, making him turn to face her.

"Good." She smiled and pushed him back, smiling as he fell back onto the couch.

Freeing himself as she quickly removed her panties and straddled him on the couch, while taking his lips in a hungry kiss.

* * *

Tucking his shirt back in his pants as he watched his beautiful wife slip her panties back on, followed by adjusting her skirt and top. Slipping on her cardigan as she walked over to the door, unlocking it before turning back to him.

"Well that was amazing." He smiled while walking over to his desk, sitting down as she walked over.

"Yes it was." She giggled as she stood beside him, turning to sit on his lap. Smiling as he wrapped his arm around her back and hooked his other arm under her legs, pulling her onto his lap properly and rested her legs over his arm rest "Thank you." She grinned.

"You're welcome." He said, kissing her a couple times as she put her hand up, cupping his face.

Several moments later they were to into each other to notice Philippe had walked in.

"Um..." He said and cleared his throat as they stopped and looked over at him.

"Well hello there Philippe." Joseph smiled as Clarisse stood up.

"I have to go." She smiled and walked over to the door, grabbing the door handle as she stood in a way she knew drove him crazy "Come get me for lunch, okay?" She smiled.

"Of course." He nodded and watched her walk out slowly, looking back at Philippe "Now what can I do for you?" He asked.

A while later Philippe stood watching as his parents walked over towards their home hand in hand, talking and laughing together. Philippe smiled at the sight, very pleased that they weren't letting recent events get to them.

"Hey Bro." Maya smiled while standing beside him, then looked over at her parents "Are they in a good mood?" She asked.

"I think so yeah." He nodded with a smile "Why?" He asked.

"As I have to give them some bad news," She said and started walking down the stairs "Wish me luck." She said looking back at him.

"What for?" Philippe asked.

"I have to tell them I'm leaving again." She said and turned to walk away.

"Maya?" Philippe exclaimed but she just carried on, shaking his head he headed back inside.

Walking into the kitchen Maya stopped and watched as Joseph grabbed hold of Clarisse's hands, pinning her back against the counter and tease kissed her.

"That's not fair, stop it and kiss me properly." Clarisse exclaimed and heard Maya clear her throat, causing them to look over at her "Again." She laughed as Joseph stepped back.

"What's up Maya?" Joseph asked as Clarisse grabbed a couple glasses and walked over to the table.

"I need to talk to you, do you have a few moments?" She asked motioning towards the table.

"Of course." Joseph nodded and walked over while he and Clarisse looked at each other.

"Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked while sitting down and looked at Joseph as he sat down beside her.

"First I want to say that this has nothing to do with what's been going on, well it is in someways but more to do with me and Oliver breaking up." She said sitting down and looked at them "The interview I went for this morning..." She said looking down for a second.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Clarisse whispered as Joseph looked at her and Maya looked up.

"Yes, but understand it's what I want to do... I'm really not happy here." Maya said "You know I can't stay in the same place for too long."

"Yes we know." Clarisse nodded.

"Is it for the cruise line again?" Joseph asked as Maya nodded.

"Yes. When I walked into the office for the interview this morning, they realized it was me and offered me the part straight away, they were that impressed with my work last time they want me on full time, not just a contract for a year." She said looking down.

"Okay." Joseph said with a slow nod.

"When do you leave?" Clarisse asked.

"Tomorrow." Maya replied sadly and looked up at them "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Clarisse said shaking her head "We can still talk on the phone after all." She shrugged a little and looked at Joseph as he rubbed her back.

"Would it be ok if I pick Lilly up from school and take her for dinner? I want to spend sometime with her before I leave." Maya asked.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded and watched her stand up.

"Thank you." She said checking the time "I best go and sort some stuff out before I leave then." She said and walked out.

"What's happening?" Clarisse whispered while looking at Joseph "Everything's falling apart, we should be happy with what's coming but everything's going wrong." She said sadly and started crying.

"Oh it will be ok Clarisse." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arm as she cried on his chest.

Maya who was stood on the other side of the door, who heard everything started crying herself. Walking away seconds later, heading upstairs to her suite.


	7. Chapter 7

3 month's later.

After getting showered and dressed in a white top, black pencil knee length skirt and a black tailored jacket, topped with a silk rose print scarf Clarisse headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she saw Joseph sipping his morning coffee and Lilly finishing her breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart." Clarisse smiled down at Lilly as she tipped her head back.

"Morning Mommy." Lilly smiled as Clarisse lent over and kissed her before standing up and walked over to Joseph.

"Iced sweet tea." Joseph smiled while picking up her cup and handed it to her as she stood beside him "Just for you." He smiled and lent closer, kissing her a couple times.

"Mmm thank you." Clarisse smiled and took a couple sips before leaning back against the counter and smiled at him "And thank you for the beautiful wake up this morning." She smiled and watched him stand in front of her, putting his arms out and his hands on the counter beside her.

Leaning into her he smiled "It was my pleasure." He grinned and kissed her.

"Yes it was." She smiled as he pulled his head back just a little, before stealing another kiss and stood back.

"Right Lilly..." Joseph said and finished his coffee "Let's get you to school." He smiled putting his cup down and turned to Clarisse "I am right in thinking that you're in a breakfast meeting this morning, right?" He asked as Lilly ran out into the hall.

"Yes that's right." She smiled and sipped her tea again as he gave her bump a rub.

"Good." He smiled "After dropping Lilly off I will pop and get you some more of your craving food." He said walking over and pushed Lilly's chair in and noticed Clarisse's shoes "Clari what are you doing wearing heels?" He exclaimed as Clarisse looked down at her shoes then back up at him.

"What? It's the only shoes that would go with this outfit." She said and sipped some more of her tea.

"I'm sure some of your flats would of gone with it." He said walking back over to her "You know I don't like you wearing heels while you're pregnant, well some are ok but I hate these ones, well I don't hate them but only when your not pregnant." He said watching her put her cup down "I wish you wouldn't wear them."

"You worry to much." She said stepping closer and put her arms up around his neck "I have trouble reaching up to kiss you when I wear flats, that's why I like heels better." She grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There is that, but still... I don't like it." He said looking into her eyes.

"Ok, I will remain sitting down most of the meeting." Clarisse said.

"Okay." He said stepping back and nodded "Make sure that you do." He said as Lilly came back in.

"See you after school Mommy." She smiled up at her as she bent over and kissed her before standing back up straight "And you too baby bump, I love you." She smiled and kissed her bump as Clarisse and Joseph looked down at her "Come on Daddy." She smiled and hurried out the door, making her parents laugh.

"You've remembered we have an appointment at the hospital at 1, right?" Clarisse asked and checked her watch.

"Yes I have." Joseph smiled and kissed her "I will be here don't you worry." He smiled "I will see you later." He said kissing her again and walked over to the door "I love you."

"I love you too." Clarisse replied, watching him walk out.

Smiling she picked up her tea and moved over to the table, reading a bit of the paper before heading over to the Palace for her meeting.

* * *

After the meeting had finished and everyone except for Clarisse and her parent's remained in her office she pulled her handbag onto her lap and got her hand cream out.

"Well I think that went well." Katherine said while gathering up the files.

"I agree." Clarisse said putting her bag on the desk in front of her and started rubbing the cream into her hands while looking at her Father "Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" She asked "As I really do fancy a cup of iced sweet tea." She smiled as her parents looked at her.

"Don't tell me," Her father started "And a cracker with peanut butter and pickle?" He said and laughed as Clarisse smiled.

"Of course." She said watching him stand up.

"Come on, let's go." Katherine smiled "I believe we still have some in the kitchen." She smiled and headed over to the door.

"Perfect." Clarisse smiled and stood up, following them out the door.

"What was your cravings with the others, I can't remember." Robert asked as they headed through to the kitchens.

"With Pierre it was chocolate, Philippe it was pickles and ice cream..." She smiled as Robert pulled a face.

"You go and sit down, I will sort out your tea and snack." Katherine smiled.

"Thank you Mother." Clarisse smiled back and sat down beside her Father.

"Now what about the girls?" Robert asked.

"I think with Maya it was just ice cream and lemonade, together." She said and rested her chin on her hand while resting her elbow on the table, laughing at her Father's reaction.

"Lilly?" He asked.

"Oranges and chocolate cake." She smiled.

"Oh that ones much better." Robert laughed "I remember that one actually, whenever Joe was out of town you would call me up to go and get you your fix." He laughed.

"Of course." Clarisse smiled "And I thank you everyday." She giggled.

After having her iced sweet tea and snack, she and Katherine head back to her office. However as Clarisse walked in Charlotte, who was stood outside waiting for them to return, grabbed Katherine's arm to make her wait.

Looking at her desk to see a bouquets of flowers, Clarisse stopped as Charlotte closed the door behind her. Smiling when she felt hands on her sides, she turned her head to the side as Joe stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Clarisse asked while putting her hands on his arms around her.

"I don't need a reason." He whispered "I did it just because..." He smiled stepping back and took her hand, leading her over to the desk "I have candy too." He grinned while sitting down in her chair.

"Oh well thank you." She smiled taking a piece, popping it in her mouth as she lent over and smelt the beautiful flowers.

"How did the meeting go?" He asked while tickling the back of her knee.

"It went well." She nodded and looked back at him while putting her arm down to grab his hand "Joe stop it I have to get some of these papers done before we leave today." She said lifting her foot of the floor as he laughed "Stop it." She exclaimed trying to pull free.

"Never." He said grabbing hold of her and carefully pulled her down on his lap making her laugh "That's much better..." He smiled, pulling her onto his lap properly and rested her legs over the arm rest and moved his head closer with a smile "I love it when you sit on my lap." He whispered while running his hand up and down her thigh a couple times as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"But..." She stopped as he pressed his lips to hers and slowly ran his hand down the front of her leg, running the tips of his fingers over the front of her foot, making her giggle "Joseph, stop." She exclaimed as she moved her leg away "Please don't tickle my feet." She said and watched him look down at her feet.

"Still in these heels I see?" He said looking back at her "May I please take them off now?" He asked.

"If you must." She smiled and watched him slowly slip her shoes off, dropping them to the floor as he looked at her and slowly ran his hand up her leg, stopping at her knee as they shared a slow passionate kiss. "Mmm that does feel better." She smiled.

"Good." He nodded and watched her grab the candy box "I got you your favorite." He smiled.

"I know you did." She smiled holding a chocolate up, offering it to him and smiled when he nodded "Here you go." She smiled, feeding it to him, followed with a kiss.

"God your so sexy." He whispered in her ear as she ate a piece of chocolate.

"Thank you." She smiled as he put his hand on her bump "You're sexy too." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck "And the answer, no matter how much I want you right now, is no." She said and watched him lift his head "We have to leave for the hospital in two hours and I need to get these done." She said motioning to the pile of paperwork "Before we leave."

"Ok, well how about..." He said running his hand up and down her thigh again "We skip that, have fun then come home and do it then? I will help you." He smiled and kissed the corner of her lips a couple times as she closed her eyes.

"Joe, you're not being fair." She said putting her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I just can't resist you." He whispered in her ear "And I know you can't resist me, either." He smiled against her ear.

"Oh this is mean." She exclaimed, followed with a gasp as he nipped at her neck while moving his hand up onto the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"I want to make love to my beautiful wife..." He whispered running his other hand down the front of her leg again "Is that such a crime?" He added and kissed the sensitive area on her neck, causing her to bite her bottom lip.

"Joe..." She whispered, lifting her head "Please stop..." She whispered, her breathing becoming heavy.

"Must we?" He whispered "As I really don't want to, and I know you don't want me too either." He said huskily before taking her lips in a hungry kiss while gripping her hair, tugging gently and pulled her head back, kissing her neck as she closed her eyes.

* * *

After the hospital appointment they headed to one of their favorite restaurants to meet Ashton for a late lunch. Arriving a little before their meeting time they ordered their drinks and sat down at the table waiting for her to arrive.

Rushing in twenty minutes later than planned, Ashton stopped as she looked around for them. Seeing them over the far side, smiling as she headed over and saw them sharing a kiss.

"Well I'm here..." She smiled as they pulled apart and looked at her "I'm so sorry I'm late." She said leaning over and kissed Clarisse's cheek.

"That's ok." Clarisse smiled watching as she kissed Joe's cheek then moved and sat opposite them.

"So... How did the scan go?" Ashton asked while taking her jacket off and put it over the back of the chair beside her.

"It went well, everything's good, baby is healthy and strong." She smiled and sipped her tea.

"Good good..." Ashton smiled while grabbing her glasses from her bag "And do we know the sex yet?" She asked with a smile and slipped on her glasses.

"No we don't," Clarisse smiled as they looked at each other "We both agreed that we will wait and be surprised." She smiled looking at Joe.

"But how can you prepare?" Ashton asked while resting her arms on the table in front of her "How will you know how to decorate the nursery?" Ashton asked.

"We will wait," Clarisse said with a small laugh "The baby will be in our room for a couple months so we are going to do it when he's born." She smiled.

"Okay." Ashton smiled.

"Besides even if we did want to know, we wouldn't of been able to today, as he had his legs crossed." Joe said as Clarisse smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, he certain ain't a he, that's a little girl." Ashton smiled "Now how are you going to decorate the nursery." She said smiling at them "Once she's here I mean."

"Ashton it's going to be a boy, and we are going to decorate it in sports stuff." Joseph said.

"We are not, it's going to be boats." Clarisse said looking at him as Ashton looked between the two.

"Okay can I save you the argument?" Ashton said as they both looked at her "I think it should be Fairies and Butterflies." She grinned.

"Nope," Clarisse started while picking up her cup "It's going to be boats and that's final." She said sipping her tea as she rubbed Joe's thigh a little with her other hand.

"Okay Clari, Darling..." Ashton started as Clarisse looked at her while putting her cup down "We are in public, so keep your hands where I can see them chum." She smiled cheekily as both Clarisse and Joseph laughed.

"Oh Ashton you are too funny." Joseph smiled while turning in his chair a little "Are we going to order dinner, because I am getting really hungry now." He asked while picking up the menu and looked at Clarisse "And you aren't having anything with pickles until we get home." He smiled as Ashton looked over at them.

"Oh that's not fair." Clarisse said looking at him.

"Well when we get home, you can have as much as you want." He smiled and lent closer, kissing her before looking at the menu.

"Ok." Clarisse nodded while watching him a second then looked back at the menu.

After they ordered the waiter took the menu's as they carried on talking.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Ashton asked as Joe sipped his drink.

"We've been talking about a few." Clarisse said and looked over at her as Joe put his arm around her back, resting it along the top of her chair while putting his cup back down.

"And they are?" Ashton smiled.

"Well we have talked about Robert, after my Father." Clarisse smiled while placing her hand on Joe's thigh again.

"Also George and Harry." Joseph smiled.

"What? They are boys names." Ashton exclaimed as they both looked at her "Guys I'm telling you that it's going to be a girl! And you should name her Olivia and then Auntie Ashton can call her Livy." She smiled over at them.

Looking over at Ashton "I tell you what, I'm so certain that it's going to be a boy that if he does turn out to be a she then you can name her Olivia." Joe said with a smile as Clarisse looked at him.

"Really?" Ashton asked in surprise.

Looking back at Ashton, Clarisse nodded in agreement "Yeah, I think it is a boy too so I'm not worried." She smiled while sitting back and ran her hand over her bump as Joseph smiled and lent closer, kissing her cheek.

"Well guys, I will prove you both wrong." Ashton said while standing up and lent over the table, rubbing Clarisse's bump a little "It's going to be a mini Livy." Ashton smiled and sat back as Clarisse and Joe laughed while shaking their heads.

After they had eaten Clarisse and Ashton went to the ladies room, leaving Joe at the table on his own. Returning a short time later, Clarisse noticed him smiling at her as she sat down.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked and sipped her drink, smiling as he lent in and whispered something in her ear "What?" She said and looked at him as he sat back and nodded.

"Alright," Ashton said as Clarisse looked over towards the pay point "What's going on?" Ashton asked.

Looking back at Joseph seconds later "Well finally all the attention ain't on me." She said with a laugh as Joe rubbed the top of her back, watching her look back at Ashton.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ashton asked.

"You know that the waiter is checking you out." Joe said with a smile as Clarisse nodded.

"Joe, seriously what's he? Twenty? He's young enough to be my kid." Ashton exclaimed.

"Well I don't blame him with the way you are dressed today." He added and drank some of his drink.

"Joseph what is that supposed to mean?" Clarisse asked looking at him as he put his drink down "I bought her that top." She added while looking at Ashton and motioned to her top.

"All I'm saying is from his vantage point I'm sure he has a good view." Joe added and laughed.

"Oh behave you," Ashton started and looked at Clarisse as she looked over at her "Clari take him home will you." She smiled.

"I think I am gonna have to." Clarisse said shaking her head and looked back at Joseph as he laughed and shook his head "I can't take you anywhere, can I?" She said patting his thigh a couple times then looked back at Ashton.

A short time later they headed back to the Palace, collecting Lilly from her parents before heading to their home.

"Mommy." Lilly smiled while rushing over as Robert and Katherine looked up.

"Hello sweetheart." Clarisse smiled while bending over in the doorway and hugged her as Joe came up behind her.

"How did the scan go?" Katherine asked as Joseph put his hands on Clarisse's hips, stepping past her to enter the room "Joe behave." Katherine exclaimed as Clarisse stood up straight and smiled at Joseph as he gasped.

"What did I do?" He exclaimed and laughed as Katherine shook her head.

"The scan went well Mother." Clarisse smiled while sitting down, pulling Lilly onto her lap to give her another hug "The baby is healthy and strong." She smiled wrapping her arms around Lilly and kissed her forehead.

"Good." Robert smiled over at her.

"Thank you for having Lilly until we came home." Clarisse smiled over at them then down at Lilly.

"That's alright," Robert smiled "Did you have a nice catch up with Ashton?"

"Of course." Clarisse smiled and looked down at Lilly.

"Oh, what's this." Katherine said turning the tv up as Clarisse and Joseph looked over, seeing a photo of her leaving the restaurant.

_Is there trouble in paradise for the Queen and her Duke? That is today's big question after she was spotted out at lunch with her best friend, Ashton earlier today. Duke Joseph was also in attendance but remained in the background. This photo was taken of them leaving the restaurant, heading towards the waiting car. Where she was spotted as you can clearly see, without her wedding band._

Clarisse looked over at her Mother as she turned the tv off "Thank you." She said and looked down at Lilly.

"I just wish that they would leave you all alone." Robert said looking over as Joseph crouched down beside her "We all know that you have it attached to your necklace." He added and looked at Katherine as she looked at him.

"Well Daddy, that's never going to happen." Clarisse said and looked at Joseph.

"It's ok, we all know the truth." He said with a smile and rubbed her knee.

"Yeah." Clarisse nodded and put one of her arms around his shoulders as he raised himself a little, giving her a hug.

"Shall we go home?" He whispered and looked down at her as he stood up.

"Yes I think that's a brilliant idea." Clarisse said as Lilly climbed of her lap "We are going to go home now." She said looking over at her parents as she stood up.

"Ok sweetheart." Robert smiled over at them "We are here if you need us." He nodded and looked back at his book.

"Thank you Daddy." Clarisse smiled and walked over, kissing his cheek before kissing her Mother's "See you tomorrow." She smiled and headed over to the door as Joseph picked Lilly up.

"Of course dear." Katherine smiled and looked over at them as they headed out the door.

* * *

Later that evening after Clarisse had a soak in the bath she opened the door to come out, only to stop in the doorway when she heard Joseph and Lilly reading together. Taking one small step forward she looked towards the bed to see them sat snuggled together, smiling she lent against the door frame for a few moments watching them before moving over to the bed, smiling as they both looked up at her then carried on reading as Clarisse sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you think Mommy?" Lilly asked moments later as Joseph closed the book.

"I think you done a brilliant job darling." Clarisse smiled as Lilly stood up "Be careful." She said reaching out for her hands.

"Thank you." She smiled and stepped over Joseph's legs to get to her, wrapping her arms around her neck and gave a kiss once she reached her "I love you Mommy."

"And I love you too." Clarisse smiled while wrapping her arms around her, pulling her head back a little to look at her as Lilly put her leg over Clarisse's to sit on her lap "I think someone's getting sleepy." She said while looking down as Lilly rested her head on Clarisse's chest.

"I think so too." Joseph nodded and climbed of the bed.

"Now Lilly, who do you want to put you to bed and read you a bedtime story?" Clarisse asked.

"Daddy." Lilly exclaimed and giggled while looking at him.

"Daddy it is then." Clarisse smiled "Goodnight my sweetheart." She added while hugging Lilly and kissed her goodnight.

"Night Mommy." She smiled cheekily up at her then kissed her bump.

"Okay." He smiled "Come on, let's go and get you settled." Joseph said as Lilly ran out the room "I will be back." He smiled at Clarisse, kissing her before walking over to the door.

"I will be here, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled over at him as he looked back at her then walked out.

Coming back to the suite sometime later, Joseph walked in to find Clarisse sat back against the pillows eating peanut butter from the jar with her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at her ankles.

"Well... what happened to you? You've been gone ages." Clarisse said and put the spoon back in her mouth as he knelt on the bed beside her.

"Oh after I got Lilly settled I went to the storage room." He smiled and looked down "Can you believe Lilly actually fitted in to this?" He said holding up a little baby top as she pulled the spoon from her mouth.

"Awww I know." She said putting the jar down and looked back at him "I find that so hard to think about." She said reaching over and took the top "She was so tiny." She said with a sigh and looked back at him as he nodded "What else have you found?" She asked while folding the tiny top up and put it on her nightstand.

"Oh I found this book that I used to read to Pierre and Philippe," He said moving and laid across the bed "Remember I used to read a book to your bump, and I thought because both Pierre and Philippe loved this book." He said with a smile and put his hand on Clarisse's bump "I could read this to him now, and who knows he may love it too as he get's older?" He grinned up at her as she put her hand on top of his.

"Well why don't you read it to him and see?" She smiled and watched him move closer to her "What?" She smiled.

"I forgot, Lilly asked me to give you this." He said leaning in and kissed her twice on the lips "The second one was from me." He smiled and laid back across the bed and kissed her bump "And she told me to kiss bump again too." He smiled at Clarisse as she tilted her head a little.

"Ok, well thank you." Clarisse smiled and watched him get ready to read the book to her bump as she grabbed the jar of peanut butter "You read him that book while I eat some lovely peanut butter." She smiled and popped the spoon in her mouth as he smiled at her.

"Okay." He nodded and looked down at the book.

By the time he had finished the book Clarisse had put the jar of peanut butter on her nightstand, had moved down the bed a little more and laid listening to him with a smile. Watching as he closed the book and looked at her.

"Now that's finished." He smiled "Why don't I rub some cocoa butter into your beautiful bump." He smiled down at her.

"If you want to, it's in the bathroom." She said watching him lean over, placing a kiss to her lips.

"Ok, I will be right back." He said and quickly climbed of the bed as Clarisse undone her pajama top, and pushed the waistband of her pajama bottoms down to reveal the bump, ready for him.

Returning moments later, he climbed back on the bed beside her. Leaning down he kissed the bump as he warmed the butter in his hands before placing them on her belly. Once he was certain the butter was warm he placed his hands on her belly and began to rub circles gently massaging the butter into her skin, as Clarisse smile and closed her eyes.

Getting a bit more he repeated the process but this time his hands glided up under her shirt where they began to massage and knead her swollen breasts. As his thumb brushed over her sensitive nipples a small moan escaped her lips, leaning forward with a smile he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Knowing that she wanted this as much as he did, he moved off the bed and disrobed, removing her panties and pajama bottoms before climbing back into the bed. Once settled beside her his hands roamed her entire body, before finding her heat, hot and wanting. Slipping a finger between her folds he began to massage her bud bringing her to the brink, removing his hand he sat up positioning himself between her legs.

Taking special care not to hurt her or the bump, he ran his silkened steel between her folds to ready himself before pressing into her slowly. Once seated fully inside her he waited for a moment for her to adjust. Drawing her legs up on both sides of his hips she rocked against him, giving him the okay to proceed. Resting his hands on her bump he began to thrust inside her slowly at first but as her moans grew louder the harder he thrust.

Within moments both had toppled over the edge. Withdrawing he moved to lay beside her drawing her close to him and pulled the covers up over them.

Turning her head to look at him as he left his arm resting over her bump "You always know what I need, don't you?" She asked with a smile.

Placing a light kiss to her lips "Of course I do darling and I'm more than happy to be of service." He finished smiling into her hair as she giggled. Turning onto her side seconds later, smiling as he moved ever closer to her as he took her hand, locking his fingers with hers and rested it down on her thigh.

A short time later however, Clarisse turned her head "Are you a sleep?" She asked.

"No," He started while shaking his head "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well, you woke up your Son, and now he won't settle." She whispered, turning her head back on the pillow as he let go of her hand.

Rubbing her belly "Hey little man it's not nice to keep momma up, please let her get some sleep." He whispered and kissed the back of her shoulder.

"Hope he listens." Clarisse giggled.

"Oh he will." He smiled kissing her neck.

Resting his head back on the pillow, both falling to sleep with smiles on their faces just moments later.


	8. Chapter 8

_I forgot to do this in the last part I posted, so this is double thanks to everyone for reading and to those who leave me reviews :) You're the best, THANK YOU! _

_And a bigger THANKS to my chum for her help on this part ;)_

**xXx**

Several weeks later.

Whistling his way into the kitchen while tucking his shirt in, seeing two of his favorite girls sat at the kitchen table, both still in their pajamas enjoying breakfast whilst Clarisse read the paper and Lilly looked through one of her books. Smiling he walked over and put his hand on the back of Clarisse's head to get her attention, watching as she smiled up at him.

"The bathroom is all yours." He smiled and lent over, kissing her several times.

"Thank you," She smiled and looked back down at the paper as he moved to kiss Lilly "I will go and have a bath in a minute." She said and looked up.

"Ok there's no rush." He smiled pouring himself some coffee and moved, sitting opposite her.

"We are out of peanut butter and pickles." She said smiling over at him.

"Okay well I will pop over and see if the Palace have some in a minute." He smiled and sipped some of his coffee.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No trouble." He smiled and watched her open the jar of peanut butter and grab a spoon "I thought you said you were out?" He asked.

"We are... this is the last bit." She smiled putting some on her spoon and popped it in her mouth with a smile while looking over at him.

"Okay." He smiled with a nod.

"Daddy can I come to the Palace with you?" Lilly asked while closing her book and put it on the table "I want to see Grandpa." She giggled.

"Of course, but you need to go and..." He stopped looking at Clarisse "Has she had a bath this morning?"

"Yes she has." Clarisse nodded while looking at him.

"Okay, then you need to go and brush your teeth, make sure they are clean and I will be up in a minute." He smiled and sipped his coffee.

"Okay Daddy." Lilly smiled and rushed out the kitchen.

"While you are over there can you grab my hat from Mother?" She asked and licked the back of the spoon as he watched.

"Of course." He nodded watching her put some more peanut butter on the back of the spoon "You're really enjoying that, aren't you?" He asked and sipped his coffee.

"I am, though I would much rather be licking this of something else." She said smirking cheekily at him as he choked on his coffee "If you get my meaning?" She asked and looked down at the jar as she giggled a little.

"Yes I do." He nodded and moved around to her "I'm sure that can be arranged." He said with a wink as she looked up at him.

"Oh please do." She smiled putting her hand up onto his jaw as he lowered his head and kissed her "Now go and make sure Lilly is cleaning her teeth and not playing." She laughed and looked back at the jar.

"Okay." He smiled and walked out while shaking his head.

After Joe had made sure Lilly had cleaned her teeth and got her ready they headed over to the Palace whilst Clarisse headed upstairs to run herself a bath. Coming back into the bedroom to grab a couple things as Joseph walked in.

"Ahh you got the hat, thank you so much." She smiled and walked through to the bathroom.

"It's no trouble." He smiled placing the hat on her dressing table before walking over to the bathroom door.

"Where's Lilly?" She asked while undoing the buttons on her pajama top.

"She's over with your parents, she wants to ride with them." He smiled as she looked over.

"Okay that's fine." She said watching him walk over to her "What?" She asked.

"Come here?" He said taking her hand and started pulling her gently out the bathroom.

"Joseph." She said softly as he just smiled back at her, going with the flow she bit her bottom lip as he lead her over to the bed, where he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly.

* * *

After Clarisse was ready she stood looking at herself in the mirror, trying to adjust the pink floral sundress that she had decided to wear for today's event.

"You look beautiful." Joseph smiled while standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her bump.

"You would say that, but I don't see you with the huge breasts being forced to fit into this dress that fitted fine before." She sighed as he laughed "It's not funny." She said looking at him in the mirror as she tilted her head.

"Okay I'm sorry." He said turning her around "This dress is perfect," He smiled putting his hand up pulling at the front of the dress a little "You still have plenty of room." He smiled putting his hand up and cupped her cheek "You look fine and very beautiful, please take my word for it?" He whispered and watched her slowly nodding "Thank you." He smiled and kissed her for a second "Now, the car and Charlotte are down waiting." He said stepping back and took hold of her hat "Shall we go?" He asked looking at her.

Taking the hat and put it on her head with a smile "Yes, lets." She smiled and took his hand as he started leading her out the suite and downstairs.

Getting in the limo moments later, Charlotte briefed them on what was going to happen upon their arrival then they sat back to relax a little.

"You know." Clarisse started while looking at her feet "I can't believe you are making me wear flats today," She said looking at Joseph as Charlotte looked at them "I miss my heels, I feel more powerful and more confident in my heels."

"Well I don't like you wearing heels while you are pregnant." He said looking at her "You know that."

"I know..." She said getting a little panicky "But I feel more confident Joe, why wouldn't you let me wear them."

"Well we ain't going back now so you will have to just put up with your flats." He said looking at her as she sighed "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Joseph you are mean." Clarisse said looking at him then looked out the window for a moment before looking at Charlotte "Charlotte?" She said as Charlotte looked at her and smiled "You're the same shoe size as me, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Charlotte nodded with a smile.

"No..." Joseph said turning a little and watched Charlotte take her shoes off and pass them to Clarisse.

"Joseph listen to me..." She said taking her shoes off and passed them to Charlotte "I promise I will only wear them for the photos and interviews, as soon as that's done with I will change them back I promise." She said slipping Charlotte's shoes on "I just want to feel confident that's all, and you want me to feel that, don't you?" She asked while looking at him.

"Yes," He said with a nod and took her hand, bringing it up to his mouth "You promise?" He asked and watched her nodding "Okay then, okay." He said and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat back as he held onto her hand, locking his fingers with hers "Thank you too Charlotte." She smiled.

"No trouble." She smiled sitting back.

Arriving at the Genovian Flower Show a short time later, where they were greeted by the waiting press. Posing for a number of photos with the family, then some of just her with her parents, followed by with some with just Joseph then some of just on her own.

As Joseph stood watching her posing for the photos that they asked for, his heart began bursting with pride and his breath being swept away at how beautiful she looked and how amazing she always looked whenever she was in front of the camera. She was glowing, and had the most beautiful smile and he loved it when she would do a certain pose, only the two of them knew of this but she did it at every press interview, just for him.

After the press interviews they were shown to a private waiting area, where the rest of the family were waiting for them.

"Lilly come here?" Pierre said and watched her walk over to him "Look what flower is this?" He asked picking her up and pointed to a beautiful rose bush.

"Mommy's." Lilly smiled at the flower then at him.

Smiling at her as their parents walked in "That's correct." He nodded and put her down as they both looked over at them "How did it go?" He asked and moved to sit at the table.

"It went very well." Clarisse smiled and sat down.

"That's great." He smiled and sipped his drink "Oh the manager had some drinks brought here for us, and your iced sweet tea." He smiled while picking it up and headed over to her.

"Thank you darling." Clarisse smiled while taking it and took a couple sips as he moved and sat back down "Oh yes, before I forget." She said putting the cup down "Charlotte, your shoes." She smiled while slipping them off "As promised." She smirked over at Joseph.

"Thank you." He smiled while walking over and sat beside her as Charlotte passed her, her shoes.

"Thank you so much again Charlotte." Clarisse smiled and slipped on her flats.

"You're welcome." She smiled and moved to sit back down.

"Why did you two swap shoes?" Philippe asked.

"Well because I feel more powerful and confident in heels, however this morning your Father wouldn't let me leave in them." She smiled at Joe then back at Philippe "Thankfully Charlotte was wearing heels so we swapped in the car on the way here." She said with a giggle "Though I had to promise to change back as soon as the photos and interviews were done."

"I see." Philippe said and started laughing.

"Well you know I don't like you wearing them when you are pregnant." Joe said, defending himself.

"Why? Other pregnant women wear heels, some right up to the day they have their baby." Clarisse said teasing him.

"Well in case you have an accident in them," He said taking her hand and brought it up to his lips "I just don't want you to hurt yourself or our baby, that's all."

"Joe," She said watching him kiss the back of her hand "I can still fall over in flats you know?" She said while pulling her hand free and cupped his cheek "You worry to much sweetheart." She smiled as he lent closer and kissed her.

"I can't help it, I just hate it when you get hurt, even more so now that your pregnant." He whispered.

"I know you do." She said cupping his cheek again for a second before moving her hand to the back of his head, playing with his hair as he rubbed her bump lovingly before sitting back.

After a few moments Clarisse ran her hand over her bump while looking down as Pierre and Joe sat talking.

"Mom." Philippe asked "Are you okay?" He asked as both Pierre and Joseph looked over at her.

"Yes," She nodded "He's just decided to wake up, he's kicking well right now." She said looking up as Lilly ran over and put her hands on her bump.

"Aww see he hates that you took the heels of Mom." Philippe smirked at her as she smirked up at him, then both looked at Joseph as he placed his hand on her bump.

"What did you say?" He asked when he noticed them both smirking at him.

"I said that the baby hates Mom being in flats, he only woke up after she took the heels off and is now going crazy." He said with a laugh and sat down as Clarisse giggled and covered her mouth with the back of her fingers while resting her elbow on the arm rest.

"I'm not saying anything." He said smirking over at Philippe then at Clarisse.

After a while they all sat down to a special dinner with the Prime Minister and a few other people. Once it was over they walked around to see some of the beautiful flowers when Charlotte came over and whispered in Joseph's ear, just as Clarisse was turning around.

"What's going on?" She asked with a smile as Lilly ran off up to her Grandfather.

"Charlotte was just reminding us that we have to leave now." He said checking the time then looked back up at her "It's two, we got to get home and get changed remember, we have an appointment at 4." He added.

"Okay." She nodded and looked at Charlotte "Thank you for reminding us." She smiled "I will go and let the others know." She said and started heading off up to her parents and the Prime Minister.

Within moments Joseph, herself and Charlotte were on the road heading back to the Palace, leaving everyone else at the flower show.

"Charlotte," Clarisse said looking at her "Do you have any antacids?" She asked.

"I do, I carry them with me just in case." She said grabbing her bag.

"Thank you." Clarisse said and looked back out the window.

"Have you got heartburn again?" Joe asked as Clarisse looked back at him and nodded "Why do you continue to drink that iced sweet tea for if it gives you heartburn all the time?" He asked and watched Charlotte pass her the packet.

"Thank you." She said looking down to get one out "And Joe, because the baby loves it. He gets grumpy when I don't have it." She said popping one in her mouth and looked at him while passing the packet back to Charlotte "Like someone else I know, who gets grumpy if he can't have something he likes." She said smirking at him "So don't argue with me and your Son." She said playfully pointing at him.

"Okay, I won't." He said grasping her hand and kissed her palm.

"Good." She smiled and looked out the window.

Arriving at the Palace a short time later, where they both got changed and headed to the hospital for her appointment.

* * *

Sitting on the doctor's examination table Clarisse looked over at Joe who was smiling at her from the chair across the room.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head.

"Then why are you looking at me that way?" She asked with a smile in her voice.

"I was just looking at you in that hospital gown and was thinking that you look sexy no matter what you wear." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back just as her Doctor entered the room.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine, I had a little pressure yesterday but that seems to be gone this morning. He must have been positioned funny." Clarisse said rubbing her hand lovingly over the bump.

"Ok well let's have a look." The Doctor said offering her his hand to help her lie back. Moving to the foot of the table he lifted the gown checking to make sure everything was normal and that the baby was on schedule. Placing the gown back down he measured her bump then helped her sit up. "Well I have some good news and some not so good news, which would you like first?" He asked while looking at her.

Looking nervously over at Joe as he moved to stand beside her taking her hand in his "It's up to you darling, but I would prefer the not so good news first." He said looking at her then back at the Doctor.

"I agree. What's wrong with the baby?" She asked.

"Oh! Nothing is wrong with the baby, please don't worry, it's just that because of the high risk of this pregnancy you two will need to refrain from having sex until after the baby is born. So no orgasms regardless of how they are achieved do you understand? Because there is a chance that it will throw you into early labor and although medicine has come a long way since Pierre was born we still don't want to see this little one for a while yet. You will also need to stay off your feet as much as possible, I do not want to put you on bed rest Clarisse but I will if I think it is needed. Am I clear?" He asked while looking between the two.

"I will make sure she stays off her feet and away from me." Joe said kissing her cheek "You also said there was some good news?" He asked while looking back at the Doctor.

"Aww…Yes. From my measurements the baby is sure to be a healthy size and she is developing as normal." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Wait you called him a she. Are you saying we are having a girl?" Joe asked.

Opening the folder the doctor looked over his notes and saw where they had requested to be surprised at birth so to cover his tracks he offered this excuse "Sorry it's a force of habit as all babies to me are girls until we know otherwise, I didn't realize that you all were calling peanut a boy, and from the looks of the scan we couldn't tell anyways am I right?" He asked.

"He was hiding that day for sure." Clarisse said "But on the bright side we did see him sucking his thumb, it was so sweet." She smiled, trying not to get emotional.

"Do you have any questions for me?" He asked as they both shook their heads "Okay." He said walking to the door "Make an appointment to see me in two weeks." He smiled over at them.

"Okay, thank you Doctor." Joe said helping Clarisse from the table as the doctor left the room.

Turning to her husband "What are we going to do? How can we go THREE months!?" She exclaimed almost in tears.

Rubbing her back gently he wrapped his arms around her "It's going to be okay Clari, you would have cut me off in a month anyways. You did so with all the others and I expect this time to be no different." He smiled "But at least we had fun this morning though right?" He asked trying to cheer her up.

"I know you are right but still a month with my handsome husband being so close yet not being able to touch him will be hard." She said looking up into his eyes before looking down.

"You have no idea." He said lifting her chin to place a kiss on her lips.

"At least we can still do this." She smiled snaking her arms around his neck before kissing him properly.

Wrapping his arms around her as they broke the kiss seconds later "Exactly." He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

After having a soak in the bath that evening, Clarisse slipped into her pajamas and headed downstairs to get a snack. Looking at the jar or peanut butter just as Joe came in to get another drink.

"Who got this peanut butter?" She asked putting the jar down and looked up at him.

"I did earlier from the Palace, why?" He asked and stood beside her as she put her hands up, covering her face "What's the matter."

"What's the matter?" She said looking at him as he picked up the jar "It's crunchy and I need smooth." She said looking at the jar "I don't like this one, I thought you would of known that." She said and started crying.

"Hey Clari." He whispered while putting the jar down and wrapped his arms around her "It will be ok, listen..." He said cupping her face with his hands as she looked up at him "I will go and get you some smooth right now, okay?" He said softly and kissed her.

"Thank you." She said, blinking away tears "I'm sorry I started crying..."

"It's alright, I understand." He smiled and kissed her cheek while giving her a hug "We have many more times like this ahead I'm sure." He said stepping back "Now why don't you go and make yourself comfortable in the living room with Lilly and I will be as quick as I can... Okay?" He said with a smile.

"Okay." She nodded and headed through to the living room as he grabbed his fleece.

Heading to the door, he opened it just as Ashton was about to knock, making her smile.

"Hey, she's in the living room with Lilly." He smiled stepping back for her to come in.

"Thanks." She smiled and turned as he headed out the door "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get some smooth peanut butter." He said with a chuckle.

"Did you pick up the wrong one by any chance?" She asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I did, but from the Palace so whoever got it first, got the wrong one." He chuckled and grabbed the door handle "I will be back." He smiled closing the door.

Slipping off her shoes, she headed through to the living room to see Clarisse with her head back looking at her.

"Hey, I thought I heard your voice." She smiled as Ashton lent over and kissed her cheek before moving around in front of her.

"Yea, Joe was coming out as I was about to knock on the door." She smiled sitting in the arm chair and looked at Lilly as she snuggled up to Clarisse "Don't I get a hug today Lilly?" She asked as Lilly shook her head and started sucking her thumb.

"I think she's feeling a bit poorly and tired, today's been a long day for her." Clarisse said looking down at her as she clung to her Mommy's arm "But you had fun though, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lilly said with her thumb still in her mouth and smiled before looking back at the tv.

"How did the flower show go?" Ashton asked while sitting back.

"It went well, thanks for asking." Clarisse smiled over at her.

"And the Doctors?" Ashton asked "I was surprised I didn't get a call or text from you."

"Yeah I completely forgot, I'm sorry." She said resting her free arm on the arm rest "After getting back we told my parents then came straight over here, it's been a long tiring day." She sighed and rested her head back while closing her eyes.

"Did you want me to leave?" Ashton asked and watched Clarisse lift her head.

"No no it's okay." Clarisse said opening her eyes and looked over at her "Anyway... the Doctors was fine." She smiled "Everything's good, the baby is a good healthy size and developing as normal." She said while looking down as Lilly wrapped her arm around her bump.

"Well that's great... what else did they say?" She asked as Clarisse looked up at her "I know they said something else and that you are keeping something from me..." Ashton said softly.

"My Doctor has warned me that I need to stay off my feet as much as possible, he doesn't want to put me on bed rest but he will if he needs too." She sighed "And because this is a high risk pregnancy, we, Joe and I... aren't allowed to make love until after the baby is born." She said looking over at her as she gasped.

"But that's 3 month's away." She exclaimed "How are you two gonna manage?" She asked as Lilly moved to a laying position along the sofa and rested her head on Clarisse's lap.

"Well Joe raised a good point that I would of cut him off in a month anyway, just like I did with the others." She said as she started playing with Lilly's hair "But... I don't know." She said shaking her head.

"It will be okay," She said reaching over and rubbed her arm "But you really do need to stay of your feet, we don't want anything happening to you."

"I know," Clarisse nodded "We talked to my parent's earlier, they are going to take on most of my duties and all that's left for me to do is the paper work, which they both said, along with Joe and my darling Sons that I can do in bed." She said taking a deep breath "I can't stay off my feet, I'm going to go crazy." She sighed and started crying again, taking Ashton by surprise.

"Hey chum..." She said grabbing a couple tissues from the box and passed them to her "It will be ok, these 3 month's will pass by quickly I'm sure." She said rubbing her arm as she wiped her eyes and looked at her.

"I hope so, can you imagine me staying in bed for 3 months?" She asked and watched her shake her head "No neither can I." She whispered.

A short time later Joe returned and made her a snack, bringing it to her with a smile.

"For you." He smiled while lowering the plate as she smiled up at him.

"Aww thank you." Clarisse smiled taking it as he lent over and kissed her before looking at Lilly, with her head still resting on her lap.

"Is she asleep?" Joseph asked and watched Clarisse nodding "Okay I will take her up to bed." He said moving and stood in front of Lilly, smiling down at her as she slept peacefully with her head resting on her Mommy's lap "She looks so peaceful." He said taking her arm and gently lifted her from the sofa, standing up straight as she stirred in his arms and buried her face under his chin.

Clarisse smiled "Oh, don't forget her comfort blanket." She said grabbing it and passed it to him.

"Thank you." He said taking it and headed over to the door "I will be back."

"Okay." Clarisse said and took a bite of her snack as Ashton laughed and shook her head "What?" Clarisse asked, seconds later.

"You and your bizarre cravings." Ashton laughed.

"Oh you wait until you fall pregnant, you will have them too you know." Clarisse smirked as Ashton laughed again.

After Ashton left a while later, Clarisse turned the lights off and headed upstairs to find Joe sat reading on the bed.

"Why didn't you come back down?" Clarisse asked while closing the door behind her.

"Oh because you were with your best friend, I wanted to give you some privacy." He said smiling at her while closing his book.

"I see," She said walking over to the bathroom door "She's your best friend too you know, you could of come down." She said and headed into the bathroom.

Looking towards the door, he waited for her to come back out before answering.

"She doesn't bite." Clarisse added as she came out moments later.

"I know she doesn't, and I thought well you haven't seen each other for a while and I know how you like to catch up so I just left you too it." He said watching her climb in the bed beside him.

"Okay." She said grabbing the cocoa butter from her night stand and turned to him "Are you going to do the honors or am I?" She asked with a smile.

"I will." He nodded and took the bottle from her as she laid down, getting ready for him.

Smiling she closed her eyes as he rubbed the cocoa butter into her bump, massaging it in good as she drifted off to sleep. Realizing from her breathing that she had fallen to sleep, he continued to rub her bump with a smile. When he was finished he climbed of the bed, washed his hands and turned the light out before climbing in beside her, falling to sleep just a short time later.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you everyone for reading and taking time to review ;) you all rock! Thank you._

**xXx**

Sometime has passed.

With just two weeks before Clarisse's due date, her and Ashton are going shopping to get some last minute bits for the baby, then this afternoon Clarisse and Joseph will spend the rest of the day with Lilly at the house, just the three of them.

* * *

Walking down the street arm in arm after just sharing a delicious breakfast, Ashton and Clarisse were on the way to local baby boutique when Ashton spotted the most perfect bedding set for baby Livy as she has called her from day one.

Stopping short on the street she pulled Clarisse over to the window where the bedding was on display. "Clari just look at this! It's perfect." She exclaimed.

"Ash, I'm having a boy I can just feel it. Besides Joe would die if you brought that in the house as he has already agreed to boats." Clarisse said looking at the bedding then at Ashton.

"I know you think you are having a boy chum but you are wrong. I know you are having a girl and I'm buying this." She said gently pulling Clarisse into the store.

As they were walking through the store Clarisse saw some cute bottles and curtains that would match the boat set that she and Joe had agreed upon. Picking them up she put them in the cart.

"What are you doing?" Ashton asked taking them back out putting them on the shelf again.

"Ashton, you are really getting on my nerves with this baby thing." She said taking the items and put them back in the cart "I'm getting these things as they match the set we have and if you are so persistent then you can buy the girl set but I'm telling you, you will be bringing it back." She said looking at Ashton.

"Clarisse calm down, I didn't mean to upset you," She said walking over to her friend rubbing her hand up and down her back in a soothing motion as Clarisse turned burying her face in Ashton's shoulder as tears slipped down her face. "Shh...Clari I'm so sorry. Look I will buy the boy stuff, I'm sure you know better than I do about what you are having." She whispered, still rubbing her back. As Clarisse found her composure and pulled back, Ashton began digging in her purse for a tissue to give her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm so emotional this time around." Clarisse said as Ashton passed her a tissue. "Really it is okay if you want to buy the girl stuff but please don't argue with me about buying boy stuff, save that for when you are with Joe." She laughed and wiped her eyes with the tissue.

Hugging her friend "Okay chum, plus by buying both we will keep that Elsie Kentworthy guessing! And you know I love nothing more than messing with her." Ashton said looping arms back with Clari as they both laughed and made their way back to the cart.

Both ladies made their purchases and of course Ashton picked up more than just the bedding, by the time they left the shop she had two baskets full of little girl stuff. After getting everything loaded into the car, both ladies climbed in and fastened their seat belts.

"Joe is going to kill you Ash." She said looking at her friend.

"Joe will be thanking me when little Livy makes her appearance." She said reaching over rubbing the bump before pulling out into traffic.

Pulling up to the house Joe greeted them both as he helped Clarisse from Ashton's Range Rover. "Hello you." He smiled giving Clarisse a quick kiss before looking in the back "What's all this?" He asked as Ashton popped the hatch.

"It's all the stuff for the baby we bought today." Ashton said with a smile.

"Geez did y'all leave anything at the store?" He said wrapping his arms around Clarisse's waist placing a kiss to her cheek as she laughed, placing her hands on top of his.

"Of course we did." Clarisse smiled.

"Wait! What is this?" He said holding up a bag full of pink "Ash we are having a boy! You really shouldn't have bought all this as you'll only have to take it back." Joe said while looking at her.

"Yeah or you'll be thanking me later." She smiled at him "Now come on, stop kissing on your wife and help me get this stuff upstairs." She said taking an armful into the house.

After everything was in the soon to be nursery Ashton and Clarisse walked back down the stairs arm in arm. "Are you staying for lunch?" Clarisse asked.

"I would love to but I can't, I have a date." Ashton said.

"A date? At lunch time?" Clarisse exclaimed as Ashton nodded "Do I know him?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes in fact you know him quite well." She said cheekily while opening the door.

"Well are you going to tell me who this man is?" Clarisse asked while putting her hands on her bump.

"NO! You'll have to find out tomorrow." Ashton laughed and patted her bump a couple times "And no going into labor." She said with a smile.

"I will try, but why will I have to wait until tomorrow?" Clarisse asked as Joe appeared.

"The maid's know everything do they not?" Ashton said kissing her on the cheek and gave her a quick hug before turning to walk out with Joe.

Clarisse shook her head as she watched them walk down the path then she headed through to the living room to sit down and put her feet up.

After Joe gave Ashton a quick hug he opened her car door for her with a smile "Have a good time Ash and if you need anything just call." He smiled.

"I'll be just fine Joe, after all you trust this man with your wife on a daily basis." She smiled while climbing in the drivers seat.

"Who are you seeing? You may as well tell me as I will know come tomorrow anyways." Joe said.

Smiling "Fine but don't tell Clari as I want to keep her guessing for a while." She smiled "It's her head of security. Apparently he's had a crush on me for sometime and was scared to do anything about it because of who I am, well anyway I bumped into him in town one day, and it's gone from there." She said smiling at Joe.

"Well if he hurts you, I'll fire him and then kill him!" Joe said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I'll be fine, you know I can hold my own." Ash said fastening up her belt and started the car before looking back at him.

"Yeah, in that case maybe I should call over and warn him to beware of you." He said as she laughed "Take care Ash and talk to you tomorrow I'm sure." He smiled while shutting the door.

"Bye." She waved and drove off.

After waving her off he headed back inside and through to find Clarisse sat relaxing in his lazy boy recliner chair, kneeling down beside her with a smile as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It's so hot out there today." She said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well it is the middle of summer." He grinned while putting his hand up and pushed her hair back behind her ear before putting his hand on her bump "I was thinking maybe after lunch me, you and Lilly can have a lovely afternoon out by the pool?" He asked.

"Wait, where is Lilly?" Clarisse asked while looking around then back at him.

"She's upstairs playing." He smiled "I'm going to make us some lunch in minute," He smiled "Then the fun afternoon can begin." He said bringing her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it several times "Then for dinner we can have a barbecue." He smiled against the back of her hand.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled "I may even take a dip in the pool to cool down." She said as he nodded and lent closer, kissing her again.

"Now that sounds wonderful." He smiled, kissing her a couple times before standing up.

Heading through to the kitchen to make them all some lunch as Clarisse went up to see Lilly, coming down a short time later where they all sat down to a lovely lunch together.

* * *

After getting changed Clarisse headed down to the garden, where she see Joseph and Lilly already swimming and playing in the pool. Smiling she stood beside the garden table and took a couple sips of Joe's drink before walking to the edge, putting her hand on the railings just as Joseph noticed her.

"Well look at you." He smiled "Looking amazing in her bikini." He grinned while swimming over to her.

"Thank you." She smiled down at him and held out her hand for him.

"Where would you like to go my love?" He asked standing up on the steps leading down into the pool.

"I would like to sit on these stairs for a while, maybe it will cool me down." She said looking at him.

"As you wish." He smiled and held onto her hand as she stepped down a couple steps "Careful." He said watching her as she slowly lowered herself into the water.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled, kissing her then fell back into the water and swam back over to Lilly as Clarisse watched.

After a few moments Lilly swam over to Clarisse and kissed her bump before stepping on the step beside her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You look pretty Mommy." Lilly smiled as Clarisse put her arm around her.

"Thank you darling, so do you." Clarisse smiled at her and tickled her tummy as Joseph swam over to them.

"Mommy, can I get my ducks and play with them in the pool?" Lilly asked while looking at her.

"Of course you can." Clarisse smiled brushing Lilly's hair back as she smiled at her.

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed and rushed out the pool.

"Be careful." Clarisse said looking at Joseph as Lilly ran off "Is she gone?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded and moved closer to her as she stretched her legs down the steps in front of her and crossed her ankles.

"Good I was scared she was going to fall over." Clarisse said while looking down at Joseph as he kissed her bump.

"Aww well she's fine." Joe smiled while raising himself a bit and kissed her softly before lowering himself back in the pool in front of her "If she did fall over she would just laugh and carry on anyway." He smiled floating in the water in front of her, putting his hands on her thighs.

"That's true." She nodded and watched him move closer, kissing her bump several times as she put her hands up onto the back of his head, smiling down at him as she played with his hair.

"You look amazing in this bikini." He smiled up at her as she tilted her head slightly.

"Thank you sweetheart." She smiled and watched him raise himself, straddling her legs in the water and knelt before her as he put one hand on her bump.

"I love how full your breasts are when you're pregnant and this..." He said running his finger under the strap of the halter top "Is so very sexy." He whispered, looking into her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

Putting both his hands up, cupping her face as he pressed his lips gently to hers. Kissing slowly as Clarisse put her hands on his arms, both not realizing that Lilly had returned and had thrown her ducks in the pool.

"Daddy, stop kissing Mommy and come play with me." She exclaimed as they pulled apart and looked over at her.

"That was quick darling." Clarisse said as Joseph lent to her side before sitting beside her.

"She doesn't hang around," Joseph smiled while rubbing Clarisse's back as she looked back at him "She take's after her Mother." He said and started laughing as Clarisse pushed him a little.

"I knew you were going to say that." She said splashing water over him.

"Well she does." He said and stood up beside her.

"Come and play with me Daddy." Lilly said again while sitting on the edge of the pool and fell forward into the water.

"Okay sweetheart." He said looking down at Clarisse then swam over to Lilly.

After a few minutes Clarisse slowly stood up.

"Are you okay?" Joseph said and watched her nodding while putting her hand on the railings beside her.

"I'm just going to go and sit down over on the lounger." She said putting her other hand on her bump as Joseph swam over.

"Okay." He said standing beside her, putting his hands on her sides as she turned and stepped carefully up the steps "Did you need anything?" He asked helping her to the lounger.

"No thank you." She said turning around and looked at him "You go back and play with Lilly, I'm just going to sit here and rest my eyes for a bit."

"Okay." He said and kissed her "Just call me if you need anything." He smiled.

"I will." She smiled and watched him walk back to the pool.

Sitting down on the lounger she couldn't help but smile as she watched him playing with Lilly. Sitting back she closed her eyes, which didn't last long, deciding she'd rather watch Lilly playing and being happy then resting her eyes.

A short time later, Joseph left Lilly to play with her ducks while he went to check on Clarisse. Laying on the lounger with her as he rubbed his hand lovingly over her bump, kissing her shoulder as the baby kicked a little.

"He wants to get in on the fun." He smiled and lifted his head, moving his hand down her bump a little more as she put her hand just above his.

"I think he does." Clarisse nodded and looked at him "Can you believe we only have two more weeks before my due date?" She said looking down at her bump.

"It's gone way to fast." He said watching her as she sighed "What's wrong?" He asked and watched her slowly look up at him.

"I just feel sad that it's nearly over, I love being pregnant." She said and looked down again as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Well maybe we can add another one, we still got plenty of time yet." He said and laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"No Joseph." She exclaimed as he lifted his head.

"Oh why not? I love babies and making them with you... well what can I say?" He said with a cheeky smirk.

"Will you behave?" She said as he ran his hand over her bump.

"I can't help it." He whispered between kisses before burying his face in the crook of her neck again, smiling as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, placing her hand on the back of his head "You're just to cute and sexy when you're pregnant." He whispered while lifting his head, studying each others faces for a few seconds before sharing a kiss.

Seeing them 'making out' on the lounger Lilly giggled as she climbed out of the pool, doing a cannonball and splashing them both with water, making them both gasp and sit up and laugh as she came up for air.

"You wait I'm gonna get you for that little madam." Joseph said while standing up "She certainly takes after you." He laughed a little while looking down at Clarisse then moved to the pool, jumping in after Lilly.

Clarisse couldn't help but laugh as she sat watching them playing and swimming around.

* * *

After a while Clarisse headed inside to get changed, returning a short time later as Joseph started up the grill. Sitting at the table as Lilly played with her dolls then moved over to the table, sitting beside her as Joseph brought their dinner over.

"Mommy?" Lilly said and sipped some of her drink.

"Yes sweetheart?" Clarisse asked while looking down at her then took a bite of food.

"When will my baby brother be here?" Lilly asked while putting her cup down on the table and looked up at her Clarisse.

"Well I'm not due for another two weeks, but really he could arrive any day now." She said smiling at her as she gasped.

"So he could come today?" Lilly asked as Joseph laughed.

"Yes he could." She said putting her arm around her as Joseph watched them.

"That sounds fun." Lilly smiled and lent closer, wrapping her arms around Clarisse's bump "Come on baby, please come today." She said and kissed the bump as Clarisse ran her hand down the back of her head, playing with her hair "I really want to meet you." She said and suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Joseph asked as Clarisse sipped her drink.

"What are you going to call him? If he come's today you haven't got a name." She said sadly "Or is baby his name?" Lilly asked as both Clarisse and Joseph laughed.

"No sweetheart, if he comes today we have a name don't you worry." Joe smiled as she snuggled up to Clarisse again.

"Well what's his name then?" Lilly asked as she took hold of Clarisse's hand.

"His name is going to be Robert, after your Grandpa." Joseph smiled at her as she pulled a face "What's the matter?" He asked.

"But his name isn't Robert." She said looking up at Clarisse as she laughed and sat back in her seat "It's Grandpa." She whispered looking over at Joe.

"Well to you it will be Grandpa." He smiled "But me and your Mom call him Dad and others call him Robert? Remember?" Joseph said.

"No no you call him Dad," Lilly said while sitting up and grabbed her fork "Mommy calls him Daddy." She said with a cheeky smile and took a bite of food.

"Yes, that's right, she does." Joseph nodded as Clarisse laughed "She calls him Daddy, just like you call me Daddy." He added as Lilly nodded.

"Aww I love it when you explain things to her." Clarisse smiled while reaching over and cupped Joe's cheek "You're just too cute." She smiled as he took hold of her hand and kissed her palm.

"So are you." He said between kissing her wrist then let her hand go and looked at Lilly "So Lilly do you like the name, Robert?"

"I guess." She said with a shrug as Clarisse and Joseph gasped then laughed.

"I'm sure Grandpa wouldn't like you saying that." Clarisse said and tickled Lilly, smiling down at her as she laughed.

"His name is Grandpa Mommy, not Robert." She said standing on the seat beside Clarisse and wrapped her arms around Clarisse's neck.

"Okay sweetheart, his name is Grandpa." Clarisse smiled wrapping her arms around her as Joseph stood up and moved around to them.

After they finished dinner Clarisse helped clean up with Joe as Lilly played with her toys. Grabbing a glass of water a few moments later, she stood looking out the kitchen window while taking a couple sips as Joseph stood behind her.

"Are you keeping an eye on Lilly by any chance?" He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I am." She nodded and drank some more of her water.

"She's just too cute, isn't she?" He said looking out the window at Lilly playing.

"Yes she is." Clarisse nodded and put her glass down, checking the time before putting her hands on his arms "Will you be okay to clean up the rest of the stuff? I really fancy a lay down."

"Of course." He said looking at her "Are you ok?" He asked rubbing his hands over her bump.

"Yes, just tired its been a long day." She said "I don't think that shopping trip with Ash helped this morning." She said as he kissed her neck.

"Okay, if you need anything just call." He said and let her go.

"Okay, thank you." She said kissing him as she passed "Check on me in a bit, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and watched her walk out.

Heading out to play with Lilly a few moments later as Clarisse headed upstairs.

* * *

Later that evening after Joe put Lilly to bed, he headed back to their suite to find Clarisse gone.

"Clari?" He called out as he slipped off his pants.

"I'm in the bathroom." She called out.

"Okay." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can you come here a moment please?" She said.

"Sure." He answered and walked over to the door "What's wrong?" He asked rubbing his neck with his hand "Are you okay?" He asked as she rocked herself from side to side while running her hands over her bump.

"Not really." She answered and looked down "My waters broke a little while ago." She said looking up at him.

"Oh..." He said as she slowly stepped forward and took his hand.

"Please don't panic, can you call Charlotte and ask her to come over to watch Lilly?" She said closing her eyes "She said she would do it for us when the time come and if she was needed." She added as she opened her eyes.

"Okay. I'm on it." He said hurrying over to the phone "Do you have your bag ready?" He asked dialing the number.

"Yes, you should know that." She said shaking her head and paced the bedroom "When you've done that you need to call my parent's." She said and watched him nodding.

"Okay." He said and looked down as Charlotte answered the phone, hanging up moments later "She's on her way." He said and dialed another number as Clarisse lent over the bed a little.

As soon as Charlotte arrived they got in his car picking up her parents on the way, and being followed by another car of security guards. Once they arrived at the hospital her parent's checked her in as they took her and Joe off to her private room as two guards stood guard outside the door.

"Did you call Ash?" She said closing her eyes, wincing as another contraction hit her.

"Darling she is out on her date remember?" He said stroking the hair from her face.

"That was hours ago, she should be back home by now." Clarisse exclaimed as he just looked at her "Joseph, look I don't care where she is! I need her here Joe! Besides if you don't call her you will have to deal with my wrath along with hers!" She exclaimed.

"Okay darling, anything for you." He said taking his cell from his pocket dialing her number only to get her voice mail. Placing the phone back in his pocket "No answer." He said.

"Then call Shades!" She demanded.

"Clarisse maybe they are busy." He smirked then gasped as she grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him down to her.

"I don't care! And neither will she once she knows I'm in the hospital!" She said letting go of his shirt "Now please just call him."

Taking the phone back from his pocket he found Shades number, dialing it he put the phone up to his ear as he answered it "Shades I hate to interrupt but I need to speak to Ashton, is she still with you?" He asked.

"Yes she just excused herself to go to the ladies room although she should be returning any moment." He said watching as Ashton made her way back to the table "Here she comes now." He said holding the phone up "It's for you, it's Joe."

Taking the phone from his hand "Joe what's wrong?" Ashton asked.

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to let you know that your god child will be making an appearance tonight and Clarisse is demanding that you be here." He said looking at Clarisse as she closed her eyes.

"Tell her we are on the way and not to have Livy until I get there. I want to see your face when the doctor tells you it's a girl." She laughed and looked at Shades.

"I'll tell her but only because I can't wait to prove you wrong." Joseph said smirking.

Lifting her head she looked at Joe and shook her head "You two can argue later, this baby isn't waiting you know?" She exclaimed in the background as Joe looked at her.

"Tell her we will hurry and that I love her." Ashton exclaimed.

"Will do." Joe answered and hung up.

Hanging up the phone, she looked over at Shades as she passed him the phone "I'm sorry but..." She said and watched him put his hand up to silence her while standing up taking his keys from his pocket.

"It's alright really, just think of the first date story we can tell our children." He smiled at her as she stood up.

"Our children?" Ashton asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"We'll discuss how many later but yes our children." He said offering her his arm "I've already paid so let's get to that hospital, shall we?" He said smiling at her as they made their way out the door.

Arriving at the hospital Ashton burst through the door with Shades on her heels "I'm here." She said rushing over to Clarisse, taking her hand.

"Nice of you to join us." She smiled "You to Shades." She smiled at him as he nodded and moved to the top of the bed, standing behind Ashton.

"Well I guess you know who I was out with?" Ashton said as Clarisse nodded.

"I knew before you told me about the date." Clarisse smirked thankful that the drugs the doctor had given her had started to work.

"How did you know?" Ashton asked.

"Shades here," She smiled motioning towards him "Told my Father, who then told Priscella, who I over heard telling one of the cooks." She smiled squeezing Ashton's hand a little as her discomfort grew "I told you the maids know everything and like to gossip." She smiled and patted her hand a couple times just as the doctor entered the room, putting his rubber gloves on.

"Okay, let's have a look and see what's happening shall we?" He smiled and noticed everyone in the room.

Smiling as Joseph kissed her forehead "Okay." She answered "Maybe you could wait outside, with Shades?" She whispered looking up at him with a small smile.

"Okay." He nodded and looked back at Shades for a second before looking back at Clarisse "I'll wait outside with Shades." Joseph said and looked at Ashton "Come get me once it's safe to enter again?" He said.

"Of course." Ashton said with a nod then looked back at Clarisse.

Keeping a hold of her hand as her Doctor moved down to the bottom of the bed, where moments later he looked up at her from his seated position between her legs "I think it's time." He nodded.

"Go get Joe!" Clarisse said looking at Ashton.

"Alright and I'll wait with Shades outside." Ashton said leaning to kiss her forehead before Clarisse stopped her.

"No you will not! I need you as much as I need Joe, Shades is a big boy he will understand." Clarisse exclaimed.

"Okay then I'll get Joe and we will both be back in a minute." Ashton smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Clarisse answered.

Both Joe and Ashton returned moments later to be with her, where she spent the next half hour pushing as hard as she can to deliver her baby.

"Congratulations! It's a girl." The doctor said smiling and held her up for them to see as Clarisse rested her head back on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

"Aww hello baby." She whispered tearfully as the doctor placed her on the blanket on her chest and wrapped it around the baby as Clarisse put her arms up, wrapping them around her "Aww hello you." She smiled and kissed her cheek softly then looked at Joe as what the Doctor said sank in "A girl?" She whispered.

"A girl?" Joseph said while looking over at the doctor "You can't be serious? We were certain it was a boy." Joe exclaimed and looked at the tiny baby as she cried on Clarisse's chest "Not that it matters of course." He said and lent forward, kissing Clarisse's forehead.

"I'm pretty certain it's a girl." The doctor smiled at them then double checked "Yep, it's a girl." He smiled and watched Joe slip his arm around Clarisse's shoulders as Ashton stood smirking to herself in the corner and took a photo or two.

A short time later, after Clarisse had had a rest and got cleaned up, they brought baby girl back. And after having a cuddle for a few moments Ashton came back in.

"Would you like to hold her?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course." Ashton smiled and took her from Clarisse "She's so tiny you guys." She whispered and looked down at her in her arms "And so so beautiful." She added and looked up at them as they looked at each other.

Both looking over at Ashton as she snuggled the baby, grinning from ear to ear "Well I guess you were right." Joe said as she looked up at them.

"I told you, didn't I?" Ashton smirked at him as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Yes you did." He nodded.

"See... you should have never doubted me. I have called the sex of all the other babies and was never wrong about them." She smirked and looked back down at the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Well I suppose you are right." Joseph said nodding and sat on the edge of the bed beside Clarisse "So what was the name you picked out for our little princess?" He asked putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

Smiling down at the baby resting in her arms "Olivia and Livy for short." Ashton said and looked up at them "But honestly, that's my choice... you can go with something that you pick." She said with a smile and looked back down at her "She is your baby after all." She whispered and kissed the babies forehead.

"No no... a deal was a deal." Clarisse said as Ashton looked back up at her "Besides, that's a beautiful name." She smiled.

"And one that will suit her." Joseph nodded as Ashton stood beside the bed "Olivia it is... though we don't have a middle name." She said looking at Ashton then at Clarisse as she spoke.

"I have the perfect middle name." Clarisse said looking up at Ashton then Joe "This baby is hard headed and determined to always have her way so there is only one person, well maybe two that I can think of that fits that bill." She said looking between her husband and best friend "Her middle name should be Raye, after Ashton." Clarisse smiled.

"Clarisse you don't have to do that." Ashton said.

"I know I don't have to but I want to. Besides Joe, you have always been there and are my best friend." She smiled as Ashton lent over and kissed her.

"So it's Olivia Raye?" Joe asked as Clarisse nodded "Perfect." He smiled and hugged Clarisse for a second "I love it." He smiled as they parted.

"Good, because so do we." Clarisse smiled and put her arms up, taking Olivia from Ashton "Now you." She said cradling Livy in one arm and took Ashton's hand "I want you to go with Shades and enjoy the rest of your very long date." She smiled up at her "And celebrate baby Livy's birth. Though be sure to keep it a secret." She said grinning up at her.

"Oh I will, don't you worry." Ashton smiled and kissed her cheek while giving her a hug "I love you chum."

"I love you too." She said watching her as she moved around to Joe, giving him a hug "Now go before it rolls over into tomorrow." Clarisse smiled.

"I will, I love you both... see you tomorrow?" She asked and watched Joe as he sat on the bed beside Clarisse.

"Yes you will." Joe said putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

Ashton stood at the door for a few moments, watching them as they went into their own world, just the three of them. Smiling she nodded a couple times and headed out the room, leaving them to bond with baby Olivia.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to everyone reading, following and reviewing this story, I do apologize that I haven't updated this one in what seems like years. But here it is and I would like to let you all know that you may need a tissue or two for this part..._

_Also thanks for your help chum ;)_

**xXx**

3 Weeks later.

Stretching his arm out for Clarisse as he opened his eyes, finding her gone he lifted his head. Smiling he sat up at the sight of his beautiful wife sat in the rocking chair by the crib feeding baby Olivia as she smiled down at her, gently rubbing the back of her tiny fingers with her thumb as her tiny hand clung to Clarisse's finger.

"This is such a beautiful thing to wake up too." Joe whispered softly as Clarisse looked up over at him "I have missed this," He said climbing of the bed and walked over to them "Seeing you feeding our babies all those years ago." He said smiling and lent over kissing her as she tipped her head back.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked back down at Livy as she watched them "She knows your voice." Clarisse smiled and lowered her head, kissing her tiny fingers "She was asleep just now." She said smirking at Joe.

"Of course she does." Joe smiled while kneeling beside them and put his hand on the top of Olivia's head, gently brushing her hair back as Clarisse looked at him "I'm sorry I woke you little one, I didn't mean too." He whispered and kissed her forehead as Clarisse watched.

As Joe had a quick shower and got dressed Clarisse finished feeding Olivia, before putting her in her crib. Smiling down at her a second before climbing back into bed, closing her eyes just as Joe came back into the bedroom.

"Are you sure that you don't mind me going to golf?" Joe asked while kneeling on the bed beside her.

"No of course not, it's your friends stag day so go on and enjoy yourself." Clarisse said smiling as he lent closer, resting on his arms "Us girls will be okay, we have two big brothers to look after us." She smiled and kissed him a couple times.

"Okay, and Ashton I'm sure." He said and watched her nodding.

"Yes and Ashton too." Clarisse smiled as Lilly came in and climbed on the bed beside Joe.

"You here to snuggle with Mommy?" Joe asked and watched her nodding "Okay then I will get of the bed so you can do just that." He smiled and climbed of the bed "Oh Pierre is taking her to her friends party today, I asked him yesterday."

"Okay, thank you." Clarisse said smiling as Lilly snuggled up to her.

"I love you both." He said walking around to Clarisse's side of the bed and lent down, kissing her cheek.

"We love you too." Clarisse smiled as Lilly tucked her head under Clarisse's chin "Now go already." She smirked up at him.

"Okay." He said lowering his head and kissed her on the lips "Will call you later." He smiled and stood up straight, walking over to check on Olivia "And you be good for Mommy." He said smiling down at her.

"Don't worry Daddy, me and Olivia will be good, we promise." Lilly smiled cheekily at him.

"Good, I'm pleased to hear it." He grinned and waved them goodbye "See you later." He smiled and walked out the door.

"Daddy is silly Mommy." Lilly smiled as she snuggled back up to Clarisse.

"Yes he is, isn't he." Clarisse smiled as she closed her eyes.

Both drifting off to sleep a short time later as Joe headed to his friend's stag day.

Awaking a few hours later, Clarisse got Lilly up and gave her breakfast followed by feeding Olivia and then as Livy slept in her crib and Lilly sat watching cartoons Clarisse had a shower and got herself dressed for the day. After getting Lilly ready she waved her off with Pierre then tackled the housework.

Later that day, after having a late lunch Clarisse fed Livy and put her back in the moses basket beside the couch before laying down and drifting off to sleep. Only a short time later Clarisse's eyes flung open when she felt a presence in the room, finding her Mother lent over the basket checking on Livy.

"Mother, don't do that to me." Clarisse exclaimed while sitting up as her Mother, Katherine turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry dear, I did knock but you didn't hear me." She said smiling and looked back down at Livy sleeping in the basket "Is everything alright?" She asked and moved sitting in the arm chair.

"Yes, why?" Clarisse asked while looking at her.

"Just wondered." She smiled as the phone rang.

"Excuse me." Clarisse said standing up and answered the phone "Hello."

"Hi Mom, it's me, Pierre." He started "Lilly needs to be picked up in half an hour and I'm currently stuck in Pyrus."

"What? Why are you there for?" Clarisse asked.

"Picking up my dork of a younger brother, his car broke down." He said "Someone needs to go and get Lilly as I don't think I will be back in time." He said.

"Okay okay I will sort it, thank you for letting me know." Clarisse said "And tell your brother, who by the way is NOT a dork," She said as Katherine looked up at her in surprise "That when your Father gets home I am going to send him out to get him a decent car, one that actually works." She said.

"Yes I will tell him." Pierre said with a small laugh "See you when we get back."

"Of course." Clarisse said "See you later, goodbye." She said and hung up.

"What's that about?" Katherine asked.

"I will tell you later, I need to get ready to go and collect Lilly from her friends party." She said looking at her.

"Well I can have one of the guards go and do that for you, or even I could." Katherine said watching as Clarisse shook her head.

"I will go, but can you stay here and look after Olivia?" She asked "If she wakes there is a bottle in the fridge for her."

"Okay darling," Katherine smiled with a small nod "Drive safely."

"Of course, I always do." Clarisse said and hurried out the room.

After getting changed she headed to Lilly's friends house to collect her and after having a chat with her friends Mom and Dad they left. Singing songs with her on the way home, when Clarisse felt the car skid just a little, coming to a stop she looked in the rear view mirror at Lilly.

"Lilly, are you okay darling?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes Mommy, but what was that?" She asked as Clarisse looked back at the road.

"I don't know darling." Clarisse answered, checking the mirrors and the road before carrying on "Shall we continue singing?" She asked.

"Yes." Lilly exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay." Clarisse smiled.

As they carried on singing, Lilly looked out the window at the passing country side when just seconds later Clarisse lost control of the car, being knocked unconscious as it came to a stop.

"Mommy?" Lilly whispered tearfully moments later "Mommy wake up?" She whispered as she slowly undone her belt and moved forward, reaching through the car seats and nudged her back "Please wake up Mommy?" Lilly whispered again as she began to cry. Looking around she knew she had to get help, not wanting to leave her but knew she had to she slowly climbed from the car.

Seeing a house just a little up the road she ran as fast as she could and knocked on the door before running back to the gate. When the door opened she saw a woman stood who reminded her of her Grandmother.

"Please help me, my Mommy's been hurt and isn't waking up." She cried.

"George," The lady called out while stepping from the door and walked towards Lilly who by now was shaking "It's ok little one, I won't hurt you." She said and looked down the road where Lilly was pointing "Oh my gosh." She whispered to herself as Lilly looked up at her.

"What's the matter?" George asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Call for an ambulance." She said looking towards him as Lilly started running back to the car, looking down at Lilly to find her gone she looked ahead to see her running towards the car "There's been an accident." She said looking at George "I think her Mommy is still in the car."

"You come and call for the ambulance and I will go and help them." George said hurrying down towards the road as she made her way back up to the house.

Running towards the car he saw Lilly pulling at Clarisse's arm trying to pull her from the car, rushing up he saw how badly she had been hurt.

"It's alright, I'm here." He said seeing the car smoking from the bonnet he knew he had to get her out of there and fast "Stand back little one," He said looking down at Lilly as she wiped her eyes and watched him remove Clarisse from the car "Come on, come with me?" He said hurrying away with Clarisse in his arms, thankful that Lilly followed.

Resting her on the grass up near their gate as his wife came back with a couple blankets "Help is on the way." She said handing them to him and wrapped one around Lilly as she knelt down beside her Mommy "What's your name?" She asked as Lilly looked up at her.

"Lilly." She whispered.

"Okay Lilly, well you did a good thing." She nodded down at her "Was there anyone else in the car with you?" She asked.

"No, just me and my Mommy." Lilly answered.

"Okay, good." George nodded looking at Lilly "My name is George, and this is my wife Gladys." He said with a small smile.

"Okay." She said softly then ducked feeling the lady grasp hold of her and moved her around to her other side as the car blew up, making her hysterical again.

"You got her out in time George." His wife whispered while trying to calm Lilly down.

"I did." He nodded looking back at the car as it burned then looked down at Clarisse "Lilly?" He said looking up at her "What's your Mommy's name?"

"Clarisse..." She cried as Gladys rubbed her arm.

"Oh my, Gladys..." He said looking at her "This is Our Queen." He whispered as the ambulance and police arrived.

_As they got to work making her stable to transport her to the hospital, Clarisse lay trying to remember what happened but all she could remember was sliding across the pavement and the car coming to rest against a tree. She could hear Lilly's voice begging and pleading with her to wake up and as hard as she tried she just could not make her body listen. Lilly must be scared to death she thought still trying to wake up._

_She remembered hearing several voices none of which sounded familiar to her. One voice in-particular was talking directly to her. The voice was soft and sweet but it carried a confidence with it, she listened as she heard the woman's voice giving orders and then the mystery woman began to talk to her. "Your Majesty, we are going to transport you to the hospital. Lilly is going to be with us although she appears to be fine, I have had the Palace notified and your husband will meet us there so please just try and remain calm, we are going to take care of you."_

_Clarisse was thankful that she could hear the voices around her but she desperately wished she could open her eyes so she could see their faces, but still her body would not cooperate._

_"Is my mommy going to be okay?" She heard Lilly ask. _

_"Your mommy is in very good hands and as soon as we arrive at the hospital we should know more. Try not to worry." Came the soft voice from earlier._

_Clarisse pleaded with her body to wake up so she could console Lilly but still nothing. She was thankful at least that the voice had not given Lilly false hope instead she came up with a very diplomatic answer._

Arriving at the hospital a short time later they rushed Clarisse away, leaving Lilly with a nurse and Gladys who offered to come to the hospital with them. Sitting on the ward so Lilly could be checked over by the nurse when another nurse came in.

"I'm sorry Miss Lilly, but can I steal nurse Lucy away for just a moment?" She asked as Lilly looked at her with a small nod "I promise I won't keep her long."

"I will be one moment, okay?" Lucy asked as Lilly looked up with a small nod "Okay." She added and walked out.

Moments later, Joseph appeared in the doorway and when Lilly saw him she started crying again.

"Daddy." She cried as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the bed "Mommy's hurt." She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she cried.

"Oh my princess." He exclaimed and kissed her cheek, holding her tight as the nurse stood in the doorway with Ashton, both watching "It's alright, I'm here now."

"Joe?" Ashton whispered moments later as he looked over "You stay with Lilly and I will go and wait for news on Clarisse, okay?" She offered as he nodded, not saying a word. She nodded a couple times then left them, standing with Gladys for a few moments where she learned what happened before heading down to wait for news on her best friend.

As Ashton waited in the private family room, being joined by both Pierre and Philippe, plus Clarisse's parents a short time later. All waiting patiently for the doctor to come and give them news. After an hour Ashton stood and folded her arms while standing beside the window, praying quietly to herself when the door opened. Turning she saw the doctor slowly come in as everyone stood up.

"How is she?" She asked before the doctor had a chance to say anything.

"Her Majesty is in a coma." He said causing them all to gasp and Katherine to sink down on to the chair "We have been motoring her brain activity and it appears that she can hear what's going on around her she just isn't able to respond. She had endured a severe head trauma and there is swelling on her brain." He said breaking the news to them "The next 24-48 hours will determine how we proceed." He added.

"Can we see her?" Ashton asked as Katherine looked up.

"Of course but only immediate family and security." He said looking around everyone "She is in room 804 so whenever you are ready please go on up as I'm sure you need to find Sir Joseph first." He said as Pierre and Philippe nodded.

"Thank you doctor." Robert said.

"I will go and find Joseph," Ashton said as they all looked at her "Let him know what the doctor said."

"Thank you Ashton." Robert said tearfully as she stepped closer and hugged him.

"She's a fighter like her parent's, she will be just fine." She whispered in his ear and was rewarded with a small nod.

"Thank you Ashton." Robert whispered back and watched as she stepped back.

"You go on up to her room and we will meet you up there." Ashton said and watched them all nodding.

After finding Joe and telling him what the doctor had said the three made their way up to her room. As Joseph walked in with Ashton and Lilly they saw her motionless body hooked up to several machines and tubes and wires running everywhere causing Lilly to cling to Ashton's arm as she started crying.

Looking down at her, Ashton picked her up and held her in her arms as the young girl cried "It will be okay Lilly." She whispered as Joe stepped closer to the bed.

"This is all my fault Auntie Ashton, If we hadn't of been singing in the car this would have never happened." She cried, clinging to her.

Brushing the hair from Lilly's face tucking it behind her ear "Lilly you listen to me, none of this is your fault okay? The roads were wet and it was an accident, in fact you saved her. If you hadn't of ran to that house and asked for help she wouldn't be here now. None of this is your fault baby girl." She whispered wrapping her arms tightly around Lilly as Joe looked back at them.

"What did you say?" Joseph said as Aston looked at him.

"Which bit?" She asked as he walked over and put his hand on Lilly's back.

"Did you go to someones house?" He asked as Lilly lifted her head.

"The one down the road from the car." Lilly whispered with a small nod "I knocked on their door and asked for help, they got Mommy out before the car caught on fire." She whispered as a couple tears escaped her eyes and watched as Joe looked at Ashton who nodded.

"Was that the other lady that was with you when I came to you?" He asked and watched her nodding.

"Gladys." Lilly said nodding.

"I thanked her." Ashton whispered and looked at Joe who just stood amazed.

"I am so proud of you Lilly." Joseph said leaning closer and kissed her cheek "None of this is your fault, I promise you right now." He whispered, brushing his hand down the back of Lilly's head and watched as she started sucking her thumb.

_Clarisse could hear the conversation exchanged between Lilly and Ashton, and she could hear another voice one that was faint, but she was unable to make it out. She was thankful that Ashton was here to console Lilly she knew that Ashton loved her children as if they were her own and that thought gave her some relief._

As Lilly clung to Ashton they both stood watching as Joe turned and walked back over to the bed, standing beside it for just a few moments. Looking down at her motionless body before leaning forward, moving his head close to hers as a couple tears escaped his eyes.

_The next voice she heard she would know anywhere. She listened as Joe whispered how much he loved her and needed her and although she was unable to open her eyes and respond she still felt the tear slip down her face and then the gentle stroke of his thumb as he reached out and brushed it away. She wanted nothing more than to be able to squeeze his hand that was lying over hers just to let him know that she would be okay but it seemed the harder she tried to will her body into submission the more it refused._


End file.
